A Different Twilight
by Lunabeegood
Summary: Trip is in the hallway with T'Pol when the anomaly hits and he's the one who loses his memory. T'Pol cares for him and things...develop. All of the characters belong to Paramount and I make nothing. If you read it, review it!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here is my take on the episode Twilight. It's AU bc I place Trip in the hallway when the anomaly comes through, T'Pol is his caretaker and Archer is still on Enterprise. Paramount owns all of the characters and I don't make a dime from this. If you read it, review it!

XXX

Trip's eyes fluttered open and then shut again. He took a deep breath and smelled incredibly clean air, for once. He'd have to thank Hess for whatever she did with the filters. He turned his head to the left, feeling his sore neck release a little with the stretch. When he opened his eyes, he noted that the wall at the back of his bunk looked different; that there was another pillow next to him that looked like it had just been slept on. He righted his head position and noticed, in his sleep haze, that the ceiling above his bunk also looked different.

"What the…" he stammered before he sat up and noticed a weariness about his body that was unusual.

"Last time I was this tired…" he thought carefully, wondering why it felt the same as that time, but he couldn't remember anything.

He looked around his quarters and realized they weren't his. Rising from his bed he walked to a nearby window and looked outside to see lush vegetation.

"Where am I?" Trip asked rather loudly.

"Trip!" A familiar voice called from another room. "I'll be right there."

Trip took a few steps toward the open door and was surprised by the image of a very different T'Pol before him. She had her hair in a long braid that was falling over her shoulder, was dressed in causal clothing, and seemed to have a calmness and peace about hers that he hadn't ever witnessed.

"T'Pol?" Trip asked as she squinted at her.

"I apologize, you woke earlier than usual," she said by way of explanation.

"I'm sorry, what?" Trip asked.

"Come have some breakfast and I'll…"

"First off, where are we?" Trip inquired as she went to step out of the room.

"Ceti Alpha 5," T'Pol said simply.

"Mama, I forgot my…" a small girl said as she walked in through the front door and looked at them surprised.

"Have a good day at school," T'Pol said as she eyed the lunch bag sitting on the floor and directed her daughter toward it.

"You have a daughter?" Trip asked, shocked.

"I do," T'Pol said with a nod as she watched her daughter wave at the door and shut it behind her.

"How old is she?" Trip asked as he looked around the house.

"She's six years and 4 months," T'Pol explained.

"What? Why didn't you tell me about her?" Trip asked, his anxiety growing.

"I have," T'Pol sighed.

"I think I'd remember if you had a daughter," Trip said. "Why are we on a planet and not the ship?"

"Have a seat," T'Pol said as she walked toward the window and saw her daughter walking with the morning babysitter to school.

"I'm kinda wonderin' how we got from the corridor to this place," Trip said, refusing to sit. "In fact, I'm actually starting to panic and…"

"Do you remember when the anomaly hit while we were in the corridor?"

"Yeah," Trip said.

"You pushed me out of the way and were hit with it," T'Pol started.

"T'Pol, you're starting to worry me…"

"The anomaly hit you and some interspatial parasites have affected your memory," T'Pol continued. "Everyday you wake not remembering any time between the anomaly and that day."

"What?" Trip asked as he sat heavily on a chair.

"I explain this to you each morning when you wake," T'Pol added.

"What?" Trip asked, shaking his head from side to side.

"And everyday around this time you start to look around our home wondering if everyone is going to jump out and yell surprise right now," T'Pol added.

Trip was looking around as she spoke and, suddenly, his eyes locked on hers. "Not a joke? Not a surprise?"

T'Pol shook her head in the negative slowly.

"Wait," Trip said as he leaned forward onto his knees. "Our home?"

"We stayed aboard Enterprise for five years, but then joined the colonists here about seven years ago," T'Pol explained.

"Colonists?"

"Trip," T'Pol sighed and placed a hand on his arm before she spoke. "We were unable to meet the Xindi in time and Earth was destroyed."

"Destroyed? Like…gone?" Trip asked.

"There are six thousand humans living in this colony with us," T'Pol explained. "There are two more Earth colonies, but most of humanity is dead."

He gasped and dropped his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry," T'Pol said honestly.

In the twelve years that she'd been telling him this story he had cried 92.67% of the time. Sometimes it was loud sobs, sometimes soft tears, the times he didn't cry worried her the most.

"Trip, I know this is a lot to take in," T'Pol said. "I will contact Jonathan for your morning call and then we can enjoy the rest of our day together."

"Enjoy the day when almost everyone I know is dead?" He asked as he raised his tear-streaked face to look at her.

"I can't do anything about the loss, about your illness, or about the situation we live in," T'Pol said kindly. "But I can make each day a good one for you."

"They're really all gone?" Trip confirmed.

"I'm sorry, but yes," T'Pol nodded.

They sat in silence for about five minutes before he broke the silence.

"You've been taking care of me for 12 years?" Trip asked her, astounded.

"I have," T'Pol said. "At first on Enterprise, then here with the colonists."

"Why?" Trip asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, but that's a huge commitment to make to…"

"It could have been me," T'Pol said.

"But it wasn't, you've moved here with your daughter to care for me and…"

It was then that he started to think about T'Mir's age and how long she said they'd lived in this colony. The realization rarely happened this early in their day, it was usually after the call to Jonathan. But then again, T'Mir had not been present when he woke since she was a baby. When she was a baby, one of the first pieces of information T'Pol shared was about their child; she didn't tell him about Earth until closer to lunch time. For the last few years, T'Mir's morning babysitter took her before Trip woke each day to ease the transition.

"Wait, your daughter is six?"

"Yes," T'Pol said.

"And we've been living here for seven years?"

"Yes," T'Pol replied.

"Where's her father?" Trip asked as he looked around.

"He is sitting with me, right now," T'Pol said as she watched for his reaction; she hoped today it was a good one.

In 2.12% on the instances when he'd discovered they shared a daughter, he had accused her of taking advantage of him. In 4.9% of the instances, he had required DNA evidence. But most of the time, he'd merely been baffled until she explained.

"I experienced pon farr seven years ago while we were aboard Enterprise and, at the time, you and I were…close. When it happened, you assisted me and, surprisingly, I became pregnant with T'Mir." T'Pol summarized.

In truth, it was far more complicated. On the night her pon farr unexpectedly began, she had risen from bed to leave him and go see Phlox about medication to quell the onset. When he woke as well, and found her in this state, he'd convinced her that he could get her through the pon farr. They'd been a couple for over a year at that point and weren't strangers to each other, but, in her pon farr induced state, she hadn't been thinking clearly.

So, she had acquiesced and become pregnant in the process. For two months she wrestled with whether she should keep the child of terminate it. Everyday she explained the circumstance to him and 96.3% of the time he said they should keep the child. So, she had. There were months where he would wake to a pregnant T'Pol incredibly confused, the two weeks that she had to leave him in the care of Jonathan to safely deliver T'Mir on Denobula, and the day she had to run with T'Mir from their home because he was destroying everything he could get his hands on. It was usually a good life; but a complicated one.

"T'Mir? That's her name?" Trip asked gently.

"T'Mir after my foremother, and Elizabeth after your sister," T'Pol explained.

"Does she know I'm…?"

"Yes, she calls you daddy and she knows you have a memory issue and sometimes get confused," T'Pol said kindly. "You and she usually spend time after school constructing miniature ships."

"And we're married?" Trip asked.

"No, we didn't ever formalize our relationship," T'Pol said.

"Maybe we should? It seems like T'Mir should have parents who are married," Trip said as he looked at her carefully. "We're happy?"

He suggested marriage 51.8% of the time.

"We are, but tomorrow you may feel differently about marriage," T'Pol said softly.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Today we are going back to Enterprise to perform a procedure to restore your memory," T'Pol said. "You need to have breakfast, because Yazan is picking you up soon to go to work."

"This procedure…?"

"It should reverse the damage and restore your memory," T'Pol explained. "Phlox has been working on this treatment on Denobula for as long as we have lived in the colony. He's confident it will work."

"And you think I won't want to marry you after tomorrow?" Trip asked.

"I didn't say that," T'Pol explained. "Only that you may want to option to choose, once your entire future is ahead of you."

Trip sat and looked between her and his hands for several minutes, not talking. It was a lot to take in; Earth destroyed, a daughter, a relationship, a colony and…and he wouldn't remember any of what she told him tomorrow. Finally, he looked up at her and saw his silence was making her feel uncomfortable.

"What do I do?" Trip asked, surprising her. 75.38% of the time he didn't ask about his job until Yazan arrived or Jonathan mentioned it.

"Mostly small engine repairs. You assist with electronics that are malfunctioning," T'Pol said. "You work mornings."

"And in the afternoon?" Trip enquired.

"You help me around our home, read, do puzzles, take things apart…"

"Are YOU happy?" He asked her as he watched her closely.

He'd not asked that question in 54 days.

"I am," T'Pol nodded.

"How can you be with…with me like this?" Trip asked. "And when did we start to…?"

"I am happy with you, regardless of the situation," T'Pol admitted. "When did we start to engage in sexual relations of become involved?"

Trip furrowed his forehead and let out a quick breath through his nostrils.

"Both, I guess," he said softly.

T'Pol looked at him and gave him a small smile which she knew would shock him. She liked the days when he wanted to discuss them more than he wanted to ask for all the details of earth's destruction. It usually, 96.43% of the time, meant a much more pleasant day for her family.

"Three years after the accident, you started to show an…interest. At first, I thought it was fleeting, but then day after day you showed the same level of interest in becoming involved. I spoke with Jonathan about…"

"Wait, you spoke with Jon about me flirting with you?" Trip interrupted.

"I needed his advice about how to best proceed as I didn't wish to take advantage of your compromised state but you were…insistent."

"I'm sorry, T'Pol, I didn't…"

"You have nothing to apologize for, I was…interested as well."

"Oh," Trip said, taken aback.

"So, we pursued a romantic relationship day-by-day for about a year, and then pursued a sexual relationship after that," T'Pol explained. "Despite your lack of memory, your body remembered that we were involved and related to me on a more intimate level as if we'd always been lovers. Phlox thought it was fascinating that…"

"Wait, Phlox monitored our sex life?" Trip asked, surprised.

"No," T'Pol said plainly. "I just noted to him and Jonathan that when we engaged in sexual relations, you didn't act like it was our first encounter. You had intimate knowledge of my body and my preferences that…stayed with you. We actually explored muscle memory in the lab with you for a year, seeing if we could get you to remember facts if they were tired to an action."

"It didn't work?" Trip asked.

"No, there was something different about sexual relations that we couldn't ever tie to other memory," T'Pol admitted.

"And we've continued this relationship?" Trip asked. "I felt…sore this morning."

"My pon farr has returned," T'Pol explained. "So, our activities have been more vigorous the last two days. But yes, we continue to have a sexual relationship most days."

"Could you get pregnant again?" Trip asked as he leaned forward and touched her hand. He wasn't sure how he felt about another child; he'd just discovered he had a daughter.

He rarely initiated this sort of physical connection so early in the day. T'Pol found it intriguing he was deviating so much from his normal patterns so early in their interaction.

"No," T'Pol said plainly. "I am taking strong medication that quells my symptoms for much of the day and we are both on enhanced contraceptives."

Trip nodded sadly and closed his eyes.

"But you want another child?" He asked, knowing the answer somehow.

"I do," T'Pol said. "But not until you are well."

"Your next pon farr is in seven years," Trip noted. "I'll be in my fifties."

"Phlox thinks he can start an artificial pon farr for us when, and if, we are ready," T'Pol said as she looked at him carefully. "I am happy with T'Mir, and repairing the damage to your memory is paramount in our lives more so than…"

"I'm sorry I screwed up your life," Trip said as he looked into her eyes.

"I have spent years with a man I care for who has given me a wonderful daughter, there was no sacrifice on my behalf," T'Pol admitted.

Trip looked at her confused; how, after all this, could she say that?

"You can talk to Jonathan, yes?" T'Pol asked.

"T'Mir is at school?" Trip asked.

"Until 14:00 and then her babysitter returns her," T'Pol explained.

"What's she like?" Trip asked.

T'Pol looked at him slightly amazed; he had not asked about T'Mir's personality this early in the day in 111 days.

"She is incredibly intelligent, has your eyes, my ears, is slightly mischievous, but you assure me that all human children are, and she will outgrow it," T'Pol said as she met his eyes. "She loves to create structures, her best friend is a young boy who lives two homes over named Pierre, and she helps me in my studio."

"Your studio?" Trip asked, intrigued.

"I create clay pots, bowls, urns, cups…it is how we help the community," T'Pol explained. "T'Mir is very talented at hand building mugs."

"Really? Your own little artist's studio and everything?" Trip asked with a smile on his face.

"You and Yazan do repairs, I create clay household items, Pierre's mom is the school teacher, there are others who are plumbers, farmers, doctors…we all work together as a community sharing resources and talent."

"It sounds well-planned," Trip said.

"A lot of work was put into discovering this planet and organizing its citizens," T'Pol explained. "Jonathan can explain more to you, if you like?"

"I speak with him each day?" Trip asked. "How's he with…with us?"

She looked at him confused.

"He had something for you, at least how I remember it, from when you came on board," Trip stammered. "I always steered clear because…"

"I sensed the Captain's attraction to me early in our mission," T'Pol said honestly. "But I didn't reciprocate it. He turned his attention toward another."

"Jon?" Trip asked surprised.

"He and Lieutenant Hess have two children," T'Pol explained. "They stayed on board Enterprise with their parents."

"Anna?!" Trip asked astounded.

"They seem very happy," T'Pol noted.

"How many other have…?"

"Most," T'Pol said as she opened a nearby screen and started to type in a code. "Many humans see it as their duty to re-populate your species."

"I can see that," Trip muttered.

"T'Mir is only half human," T'Pol noted. "I didn't want to limit you to…me, if you ever received your memory back."

Trip looked at her confused.

"In case you wanted a human mate," T'Pol clarified.

"T'Pol, there's no way I would…"

"Please don't make any promises you cannot keep," T'Pol said before she turned to screen to face him and Trip saw Jon's face appear.

"Trip!" Jon said happily. "Nice to see you!"

"Jon," Trip said as he eyed T'Pol. "I've been told we do this everyday?"

"We do," Jon chuckled.

"And that you are married to the new Chief Engineer?" Trip asked as he watched Jon look quickly at T'Pol.

"He knows a lot of personal information today," T'Pol supplied.

"Yes, Anna and I have Kiera and Fred and another on the way," Jon said somewhat bashfully. No matter how many times he told Trip about his family, it always felt awkward updating Trip on a life that Jon lived each day.

"Who else is still up there with you?" Trip asked.

"Almost everyone, except T'Pol and some crew that decided to raise their kids on the colony," Jon explained. "Hoshi and Malcolm work the day shift and go down to the colony each night with their kids."

"Mal and Hoshi?" Trip asked.

"Yes, they have three little ones," Jon explained. "The twins Hero and Filla, and their oldest boy Malcolm Jr."

Trip chuckled, leave it to Malcolm to have a child named after him.

"It's a lot to take in," Trip said as he rubbed at his temple.

"He knows about…?" Jon asked.

"T'Mir was here this morning," T'Pol explained to Jonathan.

"Your daughter is a pistol Trip," Jon smiled at his friend. "Can dance around math equations that baffle me and she speaks fluent English, Spanish and Vulcan."

"She does?" Trip asked as he looked toward T'Pol.

"Her babysitter is Spanish," T'Pol supplied.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around…around all this," Trip sighed.

"Well, hopefully it's the last day," Jon smiled. "T'Pol told you about the procedure?"

"Not the details, just that it could restore my memory," Trip explained.

"So, this may be our last conversation and you can give Anna a break from the engines," Jon chuckled. "We're long overdue for a honeymoon and if you and T'Pol come back for a bit, we'll get it."

Trip smiled at his friend; the one he was still trying to picture with Anna Hess who was twenty years his junior.

"So, tell me how you picked this planet?" Trip asked.

"Ah, that's a long story, but I'll try and shorten it," Jon started. He then went on to describe the need for a colony as crew members started to pair off and have children. Then he explained the need to people to feel some affiliation for another planet, since theirs was lost. He described all the research that went into choosing this particular planet for their needs and the planets they dismissed in the process.

When Yazan knocked on the door at 10am, Trip was still asking questions about the Xindi attack.

"He's asking a lot of questions this morning," T'Pol said to him as he entered their home.

"Yesterday he asked a great deal about Starfleet, more so than usual," Yazan nodded.

T'Pol nodded.

T'Pol walked over to Trip and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trip, Yazan is here."

Trip turned to see an older Saudi man standing nearby.

"I think I gotta go Jon," Trip said. "What time are we coming aboard to fix my brain?"

"I think Phlox will be ready for you about 18:00 hours," Jon smiled at his friend. "Not that I don't like talking to you everyday, but I look forward to just having Trip back."

"I'm sure you're not the only one," Trip said as he looked over his shoulder at T'Pol.

They ended the call and Trip turned to introduce himself to Yazan.

"I'm sure this seems weird to you, but I'm Trip Tucker," Trip said extending his hand.

"Yazan Sharif," the older man said as he took Trip's hand and shook it.

"You and I repair electronics?" Trip asked.

"We do," Yazan nodded. "And today we have a condenser that is broken in Pearl's house."

"Okay," Trip nodded as he stood from his stool. "Do you need me to get..?"

"Everything is in my cart," Yazan explained. "I'll meet you outside."

He left their home and Trip looked around taking in all the pictures and artifacts that he didn't have any memory of.

T'Pol touched his back and he relaxed instantly. She walked him toward their bedroom and pulled out some underwear, shorts and a shirt from his set of drawers and handed them to him. Trip reluctantly started to change out of his pajama bottoms and pull on his clean clothes.

"I know this is hard," T'Pol said. "You will be home by noon meal and I can explain more then. But we have discovered, giving you a project to occupy your mind early in the day, makes you less…volatile."

Trip pivoted on his heel and looked at her shocked. He stood before her in his clean underwear and shorts.

It was then that he noticed a faint scar on her chin.

He reached out and touched the scar cautiously.

"Did I do that?" He asked, half scared of what her answer may be.

"You had some difficulty adjusting to the colony," T'Pol explained.

"T'Pol…" he begged.

"Yes," she admitted.

His head dropped to his chest and he wiped at his eyes. He promised he would never raise a hand to his wife, like his father had, and here he was…a wife abuser.

"God," Trip groaned as he rubbed at his eye sockets. "Maybe you and T'Mir would be better off without me."

"I don't believe that to be true," T'Pol noted.

He hadn't asked about her scar in over a year. The last time he asked, she lied and said she fell. She wished this time she'd done the same thing.

"Have I hurt you a…a…lot?" Trip asked.

"You didn't know you were…"

"Don't justify what I did," Trip said as he met her eyes with a cold glare.

"In twelve years, there have been 19 incidents when your anger at your situation got out of control," T'Pol informed him. "In three of those incidents you harmed me; in the other sixteen you only harmed yourself."

"Three?" He asked as he stepped toward her and looked at her up and down.

She then felt him touch her chin.

"My chin, this cut," T'Pol said as she lifted her shirt and showed him another scar. "And a concussion."

Trip doubled over and took deep breaths. It was like re-living his childhood.

"You have also tried to end your life nine times," T'Pol said softly. "I considered those the worst days."

"T'Pol, how can you…?"

"The chin was because I was trying to take a knife away from you and you pushed me hard into a wall," T'Pol continued. "You did this."

She pushed his sleeve up slightly and showed him a scar from a self-inflicted wound.

"The cut on my stomach was when you lashed out at me with a knife. I ran from our home with T'Mir," T'Pol explained. "That day, you did scare me."

Trip nodded and swallowed hard.

"And the concussion…you tried to hang yourself and I pulled you loose," T'Pol explained as she touched a mark on his neck. "When I pulled you down you fell on top of me. Luckily, we were still on Enterprise and Phlox assisted with your medical care."

"T'Pol, I…have I apologized for what I have done?" Trip asked.

"You have," she said softly.

"I can't…I'm so sorry for any pain I've cause you or T'Mir…I haven't harmed her, have I?" Trip gasped.

"No, you'd never harm T'Mir," T'Pol said softly.

"But I harmed you," Trip said as he stepped forward and, lifting her shirt slightly, caressed her stomach.

"Once, intentionally," T'Pol said as she met his eyes. "Once."

He dropped his forehead onto her shoulder and started to cry.

She caressed the back of his head for several minutes before she pulled away. "I'll tell Yazan, not today."

Trip wiped at his face and nodded in agreement.

"Lay down and I'll be right back," T'Pol said kindly before she left their bedroom.

Trip pulled on the shirt she'd chosen for him and lay down on the bed, his head spinning with this new knowledge of himself.

He heard a door open and then close and started to look around their bedroom. It was sparse and there was only one picture of T'Mir on the dresser. The bedding was soft, the mattress comfortable, and the light good.

He heard the door open again and T'Pol's soft footfalls coming toward the bedroom. She crawled into bed next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Trip was taken aback by her level of comfort with him; but after twelve years he guessed, they were incredibly comfortable with each other.

"The first time you held T'Mir you cried," T'Pol said softly. "You cry less now as she gets older. You sing her these Earth songs that I am unfamiliar with. They are about elephants and caterpillars and bobbing boats."

Trip chuckled and wrapped his arm around her back.

"You have asked me to marry you 431 times," T'Pol said with a small smile. "And, we have made love two thousand and sixty-four times."

"That's…that's pretty active," Trip chuckled.

"At some point, almost every day, we have sexual relations," T'Pol said.

"You have good friends, are a wonderful partner, and an amazing father 97.48% of the time," T'Pol said softly. "I prefer to focus on those times and you should as well."

Trip nodded. "But I've tried to kill myself?"

"You have," T'Pol said as she drew circles on his chest. "Unsuccessfully."

"It sounds like you had a lot to do with my lack of success," Trip said quietly.

She said nothing in return.

They lay in each other's arms for the rest of the morning while T'Pol shared stories with him of their life together. He couldn't forget about what he'd put her through and hoped when Phlox met up with them tonight, it would be the last day T'Pol and T'Mir had to wake up with him like this.

"What are the risks with this procedure?" Trip asked.

"Significant brain damage," T'Pol said softly. "More memory loss. Death."

"Sounds like a barrel of monkeys," Trip said, worried. "But the benefit is that we could have a better life?"

"You can have a better life," T'Pol clarified. "I will not limit you."

Trip furrowed his eyebrows.

"You honestly think I would abandon my wife and child?" Trip asked.

"I am not your wife," T'Pol clarified. "And given an opportunity to create a different future, one possibly involving human children, you cannot limit yourself."

"Are you kidding me?" Trip asked her surprised as he shifted so he could look at her face better.

"I don't doubt you will remain involved in T'Mir's life…" T'Pol began.

"You are willing to risk losing me?" Trip asked.

"If you are better? It is a risk I am willing to take," T'Pol said as she met his eyes.

He looked at her confused.

"Do you love me?" Trip asked.

"Vulcans do not…"

"Cut the crap," Trip huffed. "Do. You. Love. Me?"

T'Pol looked at him taken aback. He'd only asked her this ten other times in the twelve years they had been together.

T'Pol nodded her head in the affirmative.

Trip swallowed and smiled at her.

"Well darlin," he said as he pulled her a little tighter. "Memory or not, I know I love you. So, you and T'Mir are stuck with me."

T'Pol said nothing in return and merely laid her head on his chest again.

XXX

"Daddy?" T'Mir asked cautiously as she approached her father.

"Hi baby girl," Trip smiled at her and extended his hands to bring her in for a hug. T'Pol had explained enough about his daughter that Trip could read her the moment she walked into the room.

T'Mir immediately walked into his embrace and buried her head in his shoulder. "Mama says you have a surgery tonight?"

"I do," Trip smiled at her. "I am going to be all better and then we can do more things together."

T'Mir looked at him worried. "We can still finish the M-Class Cruiser?"

T'Pol stepped forward when Trip looked confused.

"Yes, you can finish the structure with your father tonight and begin a new one in a few days, once he is well." T'Pol said as she cupped the back of her daughter's head. "Even when he is well, he will still build ships with you."

"Good," T'Mir smiled at her father and snuggled into him again.

Trip squeezed her tight and never wanted to let go.

He spent some of the afternoon finishing the M-Class Cruiser with T'Mir while T'Pol made dinner; apparently, he was vegetarian now. He discovered that T'Mir was smart, inquisitive and (as T'Pol had described) mischievous. She also said a few words with his accent like _somethin'_ and _ain't_. And he was sure the phrase 'gimme a break' did not come from T'Pol. But, like her mother, she was incredibly logical and moved with cat-like grace. She was a perfect blend of the two of them and Trip swore, if the surgery was successful, they were going to give her brothers and sisters to play with.

When they sat down to eat together as a family Trip's voice caught in this throat. If the surgery went ass-backwards he'd never be like this, with them, ever again.

"You know I love you T'Mir, right?" Trip asked his daughter.

T'Mir looked toward her mother concerned.

T'Pol nodded that it was okay, her father was fine.

"I know," T'Mir said as she met her father's eyes. "I love you as well, daddy."

Trip smiled at her very proper declaration.

"Are you concerned your surgery will lead to your death?" T'Mir asked as she lifted a fork with a bean on it to her mouth.

"T'Mir!" T'Pol cautioned.

"It seems he is concerned about that mama," T'Mir said calmly to her mother.

"Your father will be fine," T'Pol reassured her daughter. "His surgery will be a success."

"I hope so," T'Mir said with a sing-song voice.

"I hope so too," Trip said as he took her small hand in his.

XXX

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Please see notes in Chapter 1.**

XXX

"So nice to have you back on board!" Hoshi said with a huge smile as she hugged Trip.

"How long's it been?" Trip asked.

"Malcolm and I were over on the weekend," Hoshi said with a kind smile. "But you haven't been on board Enterprise in six years."

"So, you and Malcolm work day shift and then go home to your kids every night?" Trip asked Hoshi, interested.

"Most nights," Hoshi said. "Sometimes one of us has to stay if there's an incident."

"Incident?" Trip asked.

"A security threat, in the case of Malcolm," Hoshi said as she linked an arm through his. "Or contact with another race that I need to translate."

"Ahhh," Trip nodded as they walked. "Where's Mal?"

"He's got the Bridge," Archer said as he clapped Trip on the back. "He'll come see you after."

Trip thought there was more to the answer, and when he looked toward T'Pol and she shifted her eyes away, he knew she was right.

"Where's Phlox?" Trip asked as they rounded the corner and Anna Hess almost bumped into them.

"He's meeting us in…" Jon started and then stopped when his wife appeared.

"Anna!" Trip said as he smiled broadly a the obviously pregnant woman before him.

"Trip!" Anna smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Nice to have you back on board."

"Do you still go by Hess or is it Archer now?" Trip asked. She like Hoshi and Jon looked older, more worn, more…tired.

"I kept Hess," Anna smiled at him. "Too confusing otherwise."

"I guess so," Trip smiled at her and then looked toward Jon. He was now almost sixty, and Anna was maybe forty; it was an odd combination. If he didn't know they were married with kids, he'd never guess they were a couple from the way they spoke and acted around each other.

Just then a couple of kids about eight years old ran past the group of them and Trip followed them with his eyes; it was strange seeing kids on board Enterprise.

"Can I…?" T'Mir asked as she watched the kids run.

"After your father starts his surgery," T'Pol said to their daughter.

"Okay," T'Mir said softly as she reached for her father's hand and pulled him along. "Come on daddy."

Trip clasped T'Mir's hand in his and walked along the corridor with her; it seemed so familiar but so different. Enterprise had undergone so many changes. The lighting was low, there were mats in the hallways welcoming people to rooms, there was art and signs outside of people's doorways. If Trip didn't know what it looked like as a sterile ship before, it wouldn't seem so strange that people had 'house fronts'.

"We have been personalizing and expanding quarters over the years," Jon said by way of explanation.

"Expanding?" Trip asked.

"There are twenty families on board," Jon explained. "We have taken down walls between cabins to accommodate the children."

"Who has the largest family?" Trip asked, interested.

"Travis and Amanda are about to have their fifth child," Hoshi added. "But Phlox and Liz are on their fifth as well so…"

"Liz Cutler?" Trip inquired.

"Yep," Jon nodded as he looked toward Anna. "Most everyone else has two or three."

"That's…wow," Trip huffed. He then turned to look at T'Pol and knew, although this was all new to him, she had heard about each and every birth as it occurred. Each and every child that wasn't hers.

"Let's get this done," Trip said as he swallowed hard. He was going to give her another child if it killed him.

"How are your Japanese food phrases coming T'Mir?" Hoshi asked her.

"Oishi!" T'Mir said excitedly.

"Yoku dekimashita," Hoshi smiled at her.

"You're learning Japanese?" Trip asked T'Mir surprised.

"T'Mir has a natural ear," Hoshi smiled at Trip.

"Wow," Trip smiled at his daughter. "Maybe you can teach your old man some languages?"

"Of course!" T'Mir smiled up at him excitedly.

"They arrived at SickBay and the doors opened to reveal Phlox sitting at a desk intensely looking at a screen.

"Ahh, Trip!" Phlox said animatedly as he got up carefully from his seat and walked toward them. He seemed so much older to Trip, so much more fragile. "So glad to have you back!"

"Phlox," Trip said as he walked toward the man and embraced him.

"Careful," Phlox cautioned him. "I threw out my back picking up Lira and I'm still recovering."

Trip carefully hugged him and stood back to take in his face. "Five kids?"

"Denobulans are known for their multiples," Phlox explained. "Two sets of twins."

"Ahh," Trip nodded.

"So, you're ready to do this?" Trip asked.

"Not here," Phlox explained. "I just need to run some diagnostics here then we're heading down to Engineering for the actual procedure."

"Engineering?" Trip asked surprised.

"It takes considerable power," Phlox explained. "We need the warp engine to power it."

"Wow, that's a lot of power," Trip nodded.

"It is," Jon said quietly. "But you're worth it."

He clapped Trip on the back and gestured for him to get on the scanning bed.

Everyone stood around watching as he was scanned. The infectious element was still in his brain and inhibiting his memory.

"Have you two spoken about…after?" Jon asked T'Pol.

"Jon," Anna cautioned.

"It's a valid question," Jon hissed.

Anna closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest; she was annoyed. Truthfully this last baby was their Hail Mary attempt to make their marriage work. But, living on a Starship as Captain and Chief Engineer wasn't the best place to divorce either. It was a tough spot to be in.

"He seems intent on things remaining the same, but I have cautioned him that he may feel otherwise once his memories return," T'Pol explained as she cautiously looked at T'Mir.

"I see," Jon nodded. "T'Pol, I don't think you have anything…"

"I prefer to not live in a world of conjecture," T'Pol said softly. "Time will tell."

"I agree," Anna said as she grabbed Jon's forearm. She wanted him to leave T'Pol alone; it was not the place.

A few minutes later, Trip emerged from the scanner and sat up on the biobed.

"Well?" He asked, interested.

"No change," Phlox said. "As expected."

T'Pol helped him get off the bed and he picked up T'Mir. She snuggled in close to her father.

"To Engineering?" Trip asked, he seemed anxious to get the procedure started. T'Pol wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one.

"After you," Phlox gestured.

"Anna, you have everything ready?" Jon asked; his voice authoritative and not husband-like.

"It's all ready," Anna said with a stiff nod.

"Come on then," Trip said as he placed a hand at T'Pol's waist and forwarded her through the door with him and T'Mir.

"You're anxious," T'Pol said quietly as they walked ahead of the others.

"Wouldn't you be?" Trip asked, his voice quiet.

"You don't have to…"

"I do," Trip said softly. "You know it, and I know it."

"Trip," T'Pol said softly as she placed a hand on his arm and stopped his forward motion.

Trip turned and looked at her fully; the others stopped abruptly behind them.

"You deserve a better partner, T'Mir needs a father that isn't going off the deep end most days, and I would like to get my life back," Trip said as he met her eyes. "I want this over as soon as possible so we can build a future together."

T'Pol looked at him baffled for a moment.

"I may not know a lot," Trip said as he tucked an errant hair behind her ear. "But I know we love each other."

Trip leaned in and kissed her softly on her cheek before he started to walk toward Engineering. A stunned T'Pol stood watching him for several moments before Archer came up behind her and coaxed her forward again.

When T'Pol finally reached Engineering, Trip seemed to be a deep and quiet discussion with T'Mir. They were away from the others and T'Pol could pick up small pieces of their conversation, but the noise in Engineering prevented her from hearing the entire thing. She heard her name, T'Mir's, the word love several times, some sort of promise, and then they were hugging.

T'Mir was wiping away a few tears when Trip returned with her in his arms and placed her down next to Jon.

He nodded for T'Pol to take a few steps away with him. She complied and looked at him seriously.

"You are going to be just fine," T'Pol said, more for herself then for him.

"I know," he smiled down at her. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him for a tight embrace. "But if I'm not…"

"Don't," T'Pol cautioned him as she felt her emotions building.

"But if I'm not," Trip continued. "I want you to let them pull the plug. I will not be more of a burden on you and T'Mir and…"

"You'd never, I couldn't…" T'Pol stumbled.

"My Starfleet medical file indicates the conditions under which I am to be under a DNR," Trip said as he pulled back and held her by the shoulders. "I expect you and Phlox will follow my wishes. I love you T'Pol, and I want nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you and T'Mir, but I want to be alive, myself, aware, not more damaged…not a shell of a man."

T'Pol swallowed hard and nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Thank you," he sighed as he kissed her forehead softly. "And if this is a success…"

"It will be," she interrupted.

"When this is a success," Trip amended with a smirk. "We're making this legal, and giving T'Mir some siblings, got it?"

T'Pol nodded slowly; hardly believing what she was hearing from his sure and steady voice.

Trip leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips; he put everything he had into that kiss and hoped it stuck if things went south.

When they parted, he quickly stepped to the side and walked toward Phlox.

"Hook me up, doc," Trip said as he smiled at Jon. "See you two on the other side?"

"Absolutely," Jon said with a smile as he placed an arm around Anna; she tried to stifle the stiffening of her posture as he did.

Trip smiled at T'Mir and kissed her softly on the crown of her head. "Why don't you go with Uncle Jon?"

T'Mir nodded and jumped into his arms one final time. A muffled "I love you" was said by them both before he released her and she ran crying from the room with Anna close on her heels.

Trip lay down on the biobed and gave T'Pol a wink before Phlox closed the glass above him. T'Pol felt Jon's steady presence next to her as Trip was placed under sedation and Phlox started to work.

"Can I…do you need…?" T'Pol stammered as she looked at Trip and her eyes glazed over.

"Just monitor his heart rate, please," Phlox said as he worked the console.

"Can I…?" Jon asked.

Phlox gave him a knowing glance; Jon's job was to monitor T'Pol.

Jon nodded and stepped a little closer to T'Pol.

"He's going to be fine," T'Pol muttered under her breath as she watched the machine power up and start to annihilate the virus in his brain.

"We'll do it in stages," Phlox said about forty minutes later. "I'll keep him sedated between rounds, but I want to monitor the progress with a break in treatment."

"Understood," T'Pol nodded as she relaxed her grip of the side hatch handle on his biobed.

"What?" Phlox asked the computer in front of him.

"Is something wrong?!" T'Pol demanded as she left Trip's side and walked over to Phlox, so she could see the screen as well.

"It's not possible…" Phlox stated surprised.

"What?!" Archer demanded as he also walked over to look at the screen.

"Just a moment," Phlox demanded as he pulled up a new screen and placed it side-by-side with another scan.

"I…" Phlox muttered.

"Phlox," Archer said with a stern-ness T'Pol hadn't heard in a while.

"It's impossible but it's there," Phlox said as he turned to them wide-eyed. "See this scan on the left?"

"Yes," T'Pol replied.

"It's from two years ago," Phlox said.

"Okay," T'Pol nodded.

"This is the scan from just now," Phlox said as he pointed to the one on the right.

"They look identical," T'Pol said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And here is the scan from just prior to this procedure," Phlox said as he pulled up a third scan.

"What's all this mean?" Archer asked, confused.

"I don't…" T'Pol stammered as she looked toward Phlox astonished.

"Essentially, this partial treatment has returned Commander Tucker's brain to the state it was in two years ago," Phlox explained as he faced Archer and T'Pol.

"Isn't that the idea?" Archer asked.

"The idea is to reverse the condition, but his brain scan should not be identical," T'Pol explained. "There should still be residual damage there."

"And there isn't?" Archer asked as he looked between the two of them.

"No," Phlox groaned. "I'm going to start again, and see if it was just an anomaly."

"Agreed," T'Pol said as she looked toward Trip.

Phlox started the mechanism again and Archer shifted next to T'Pol.

"What could this mean?" Archer asked.

"I don't believe conjecture would…" T'Pol started.

"If it is true," Phlox said. "The elimination of the virus inside Commander Tucker's could reverse time."

"What?!" Archer asked.

"It's just a theory," T'Pol clarified.

"It could mean the destruction of Earth didn't occur," Phlox said excitedly as he operated the machine. "Enterprise could stop the attack before it happened."

"So, time would reset and anything that happened in the last twelve years…"

"Would disappear," T'Pol explained.

"Everything?" Archer asked as he looked down at Trip worried.

"All of the children would be gone, your children, T'Mir…we would reset to the day of the accident," T'Pol explained. "Again, it is just conjecture."

"The children?" Archer asked, surprised.

"Earth could be saved," T'Pol explained. "The destruction of your people…"

"At the cost of these people," Archer sighed.

Archer and T'Pol both watched Trip receive the next round of treatment and waited impatiently for Phlox to scan him again.

"I was right!" Phlox yelled.

"It's reversing time?" T'Pol asked.

"His scan from six years ago," Phlox said as he pointed to the two scans.

"Exactly the same?" Archer asked.

T'Pol pointed to three regions on both scans and nodded.

"Exactly," T'Pol said as she exchanged a look with Phlox.

"Captain!" Hoshi's voice came over the comm.

"Yes?" Archer asked.

"We're getting emergency calls from the planet and several crew members have reported missing children and…"

"Hoshi, I need a minute," Archer said as he looked between Phlox and T'Pol.

"It's logical to continue," T'Pol said coolly.

"How can you say that with T'Mir?" Archer asked, surprised.

"I don't want to lose my daughter," T'Pol admitted. "But it's the logical course of action. You can save your people, your planet…"

"Captain!" Hoshi's voice snapped over the comm. "There's mass panic over the ship and…"

"Just a minute Hoshi!" Archer snapped.

Archer looked between T'Pol and Phlox and nodded. "Do it. God help me."

Phlox nodded and started the machine again.

Archer told Hoshi to log the complaints and hoped he had not made the wrong decision. He paced back and forth thinking about his children Fred and Kiera, his wife who, although things weren't perfect, he loved. He thought about how different everyone's life would be…he thought of how he would answer for his choice if ever he had to face someone, god, Starfleet…

"Captain," T'Pol said as she looked at him.

Archer looked toward her and realized she was handing him a tissue. Tears were streaming down his face without him realizing it.

"How can you not…?" Archer asked her, surprised.

"I mourn her," T'Pol said softly.

Archer looked at Phlox, tears running down his face as he completed the procedure. The three of them were the only people who knew what was going on and, likely, wouldn't remember this decision tomorrow.

"One more minute," Phlox said as he turned to face them. "If time doesn't reverse know that I will take responsibility for the decision."

"No Phlox, it was mine," Archer said as he cupped Phlox's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Phlox nodded and looked back toward the screen. It was almost done.

T'Pol looked down at Trip and wondered if they had done the right thing, logical or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Please see notes in Chapter 1.**

 **This chapter picks up where the last left off. Captain Archer has made the decision to cure Trip and reverse time 12 years, undoing the attack on Earth as well as all of the relationships/children/etc that occurred within that time frame. They have stopped the Xindi attack and are about to start some shore leave, but are currently still on board Enterprise tying up loose ends. But, in my world there's some residual emotions that are still lingering and this chapter is when the crew starts to realize there may be something more to their relationships then what meets the eye.**

 **If you read it, please review it. Enjoy!**

XXX

Trip Tucker walked down the hallway toward Engineering with a spring in his step and a whistle escaping his lips.

The doors opened to the section he oversaw, and he immediately spotted Anna Hess.

"Anna!" Trip chirped. "The Captain has asked to see you."

"Me?" Anna asked, worried.

"Don't freak out," Trip said nicely as he clapped her on the shoulder. "He's meeting with everyone to discuss their goals."

"Goals?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Some new Starfleet touchy-feeling program," Trip said with a smirk as he leaned against the wall beside him. "Something about wellness and employee satisfaction."

"Do I need to prepare a report?" Anna asked, concerned.

"No, it's just a conversation," Trip said softly. "Honestly, he just wants to know what your goals are. What you want for your future in Starfleet."

"Have you already met with him?" Anna asked.

"Hell, no," Trip chuckled. "You're the first he's asked for."

"Why me?" Anna asked.

"I don't know," Trip chuckled as he pushed off from the wall and started to walk away. "I guess you're just lucky."

"Hardy har har," Anna countered to her supervisor as he left her area.

Trip walked toward his office and was shocked to find T'Pol sitting behind his desk.

"T'Pol?" Trip asked, surprised t find her there.

"Trip," T'Pol said as she stood from his chair.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Trip asked.

"I need your report on the new shift change procedures," T'Pol said as she stepped away from his desk and made room for him to step behind it.

"Uh, I've got it on my PADD," Trip said as he slid behind her and reached around her for his PADD. There was a moment where they were pressed up against each other and Trip felt a rush of desire.

T'Pol, surprisingly leaned into him and dropped the back of her head against his collarbone. Trip placed a hand on her hip and breathed in her scent before they both realized what they were doing and pulled apart.

Trip cleared his throat and T'Pol took two steps away from him toward the door.

"Uh, here's the report," Trip said as he averted his eyes. He wasn't sure what had got into him…into either of them.

"Thank you," T'Pol nodded and, not meeting his eyes looked at the PADD. "I'll need some time to read it and then I'll…if I have any questions…"

Trip nodded and shuffled some papers on his desk. "I better get back to…"

T'Pol nodded and quickly exited his office.

"What the hell," Trip gasped as he sat down heavily in his chair and looked at the spot where they had…he didn't know what they'd done.

XXX

T'Pol walked quickly toward her quarters and leaned heavily against the door once it shut behind her. What had she done? Yes, the neuropressure had created a type of intimacy between herself and Trip but leaning into him while on duty? Resting her head against him? What was she thinking? And the surge of excitement she received through their touch was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

She took several cleansing breaths and tried to clear her head of the barrage of erotic images that inundated her mind. Commander Tucker was just a friend, a highly attractive and virile friend…but a friend.

Truthfully, she had always felt an attraction toward him, hence her hesitancy to begin neuropressure sessions. Then it suddenly occurred to her that their neuropressure sessions may be the cause of such a breech of protocol. She would have to do more research on the subject; there she would most likely find the information she was seeking. Confident that that physical interaction would never occur again, T'Pol straightened her back, clutched the PADD to her chest, and left her quarters so she could return to her duties and read his report.

XXX

"I see you've taken leadership courses online," Jon said as he sat back in his chair and looked at her file. "You have your eye on a chief position?"

"I do, one day," Anna said with a smile.

"Your scores are quite high," Jon noted.

"I enjoyed the subject matter," Anna said kindly.

Jon closed the file and looked at her seriously. "Have you thought about becoming a Captain?"

"Captain?" Anna asked surprised.

"There's a new mentoring program. Starfleet Captains are asked to choose someone that wishes to explore leadership and mentor them. You know, see if, once they really get a look at the job, see if it's something for them."

"Wow," Anna said surprised.

"Would that be something you are interested in?" Jon asked as he leaned forward.

"Of…of course!" Anna said excitedly.

"Great," Jon smiled at her and stood from his chair. "I'll send you information about the program and we can schedule your first session."

Anna stood with him and reached out to shake his hand, "Thank you, Captain."

Jon felt a surge of warm feelings as they made contact and he held her hand slightly longer than was necessary.

She made eye contact with him and felt the attraction across the handshake. When he dropped her hand, she felt a loss as if a friend had disappeared.

Jon watched her leave his ready room and turned to Porthos when the door shut behind her.

"That was weird," Jon said to his beagle. Porthos merely snuffled the air and laid his head down to rest.

XXX

"Hey Hosh," Malcolm said as he sat down next to her in the Mess.

"Hi Malcolm," Hoshi smiled at him and moved her chair a little closer. "Did you do something different with your hair?"

"My hair?" Malcolm asked as he touched his hair.

"Yeah, it looks different," Hoshi said with a wide smile.

"Not that I know," Malcolm said as he smiled back at her.

"Huh," Hoshi said as she continued to gaze into his eyes.

Malcolm dug into his lunch and kept sneaking glances at Hoshi; there was something different about her as well.

"Are you going to movie night?" Malcolm asked as he cut into his meat pie.

"I'm not sure, why?" Hoshi asked.

"It's a World War 3 film, got a bunch of awards…starring Matilda Mathies…" Malcolm noted.

"Sounds like you want to see it," Hoshi smiled at him. He was such a good-looking man.

"Come with me," Malcolm said as he leaned into her frame a little more. "War movies are better with company."

"Are they?" Hoshi chuckled. "You'll have a Mess hall of company."

"Not the same," Malcolm admitted.

Hoshi looked at him surprised by his admission.

"Okay, I'll join you," she agreed.

"I'll pick you up at your quarters about 7:40?" Malcolm asked.

"It's a date," Hoshi replied.

Malcolm smiled at her broadly before he tucked into his salad.

XXX

Trip walked into the gym and noted that Travis and Amanda Cole were vigorously boxing in the corner. She was from a town not far from his and had approached him several times to discuss the Florida of their childhood. He had avoided Amanda because he wasn't sure how to deal with those memories just yet. She was a nice woman, but she seemed so nostalgic about the past that he didn't know how he'd react.

He noticed that Travis and Amanda were friendlier with each other then he'd realized. They were…incredibly friendly. In fact, they seemed to be talking and touching more then punching. Trip hopped onto a bicycle and started peddling. He needed to work off some of this energy, this tension. The movie tonight sounded like a good one but sitting in a dark space was not going to help his restless body and spirit.

He peddled hard and felt his physical tension start to ease. This was exactly what Trip needed.

XXX

T'Pol walked into the Medical Unit and noted that Phlox had his hand on the lower back of Ensign Cutler. They were talking quietly, and Elizabeth Cutler was…giggling.

T'Pol cleared her throat.

Both turned and looked at her surprised.

"T'Pol," Phlox said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

T'Pol stepped forward and noted the Ensign Cutler vacated the area rather quickly.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting something," T'Pol said as she eyed the doctor carefully.

"No, nothing that cannot be continued later," Phlox said sheepishly. "Now, how may I assist you?"

"I think my emotional controls are…lacking," T'Pol said softly. "I was wondering if you could run a scan and see if my Pa'nar Syndrome has worsened?"

"It shouldn't, not with the medication and…"

"Can you please just check?" T'Pol interrupted him impatiently.

Phlox walked across sick bay to his scanner and ran it over T'Pol.

"No change from your last scan," he said as he met her eyes. "Why would you suspect an increase in Pa'nar?"

T'Pol swallowed hard and said nothing.

"T'Pol?"

"I'd rather not say," T'Pol said as she met his eyes.

"Well, there's no physiological reason why you are having issues with your emotions," Phlox said. "Have you been getting adequate sleep? Meditation? Exercise?"

"I have been sleeping well," T'Pol admitted. "But it has been several days since I last exercised."

"Maybe it's time to hit the gym?" Phlox asked. "Physical activity is known to reduce tension and would probably help to stabilize your emotions."

"Thank you, doctor, I will endeavor to get more exercise," T'Pol nodded before she turned to leave.

"We could all use some more physical activity," Phlox joked as she left the Medical Unit.

XXX

Trip Tucker stepped from the men's shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He felt better after his workout and the hot shower to release his muscles was exactly what the doctor ordered. He was reaching into his gym bag when his deodorant rolled away from him.

"Fuck," he swore under his breath as he dropped his bag onto the bench and walked in the direction it rolled. He was almost on top of it when it rolled right into the women's change room.

"Oh hell," he swore again as he stood there in his towel with his hands on his waist looking at the forbidden territory.

"Hello?!" Trip called inside. "Anyone in there?"

There was no answer. He leaned forward slightly and listened carefully for any noises.

"Hello? If anyone is in there, my deodorant rolled into…hello?"

Trip heard nothing. He took a deep breath and stepped around the corner as he pointedly looked at the floor, he pretty much knew no one was in there but he would rather be safe then sorry.

"This is Commander Tucker coming inside…just to get my deodorant," he called to no one.

Trip rounded the corner and, seeing no one walked toward his deodorant which had rolled deeper into the women's change area and had stopped against a garbage can. Trip leaned over and picked up the rogue deodorant and palming it turned on his heel to exit. It was then that he bumped squarely into T'Pol.

"Oh, god I'm…" Trip started to apologize as he righted them both.

"Am I in the wrong change facility?" T'Pol inquired as she looked around.

"No, this is the women's one but I…" Trip started and then raised the hand holding his deodorant. "My deodorant rolled over here."

T'Pol looked at him confused.

"I came to retrieve it," Trip explained.

"Without clothing?" T'Pol asked as she touched his damp chest.

"I am…I am wearing a…a towel," Trip stammered as he stepped closer to her.

T'Pol nodded her head in the affirmative and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm…uh, I'm sorry if I scared you," Trip whispered to her.

"You didn't," she replied as she moved her hand up his pectoral muscle. "Just momentarily confused me."

"You're…uh, that's nice," Trip said softly as he placed his free hand around the back of her waist and pulled her a little closer.

"You have an athletic body," T'Pol gaped.

"So do you darlin," Trip smiled down at her.

Trip felt them both leaning in to kiss when Ensign Higgs rounded the corner and gasped.

"Commanders!"

As if cold water had been thrown on them Trip and T'Pol jumped away from each other and his towel started to drop in the process. He quickly grabbed an end and held it against him while he re-wrapped it.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I…" Trip started and then looked up to only see an astonished Ensign Higgs and no sign of T'Pol.

Ensign Higgs just gaped at him as he fixed his towel and quickly exited the women's change area without another word.

XXX

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Please see previous notes.

XXX

Trip Tucker walked into the situation room and took a deep breath before he approached T'Pol who was working alone. It had been five days since the incident in the gym and they'd been avoiding each other as much as possible.

"I think we need to talk," Trip said as he stood next to her.

"About what?" T'Pol asked dispassionately as she kept looking at the screen before her.

Trip sighed and shifted his feet; he was just going to wait until she finally looked at him.

T'Pol stopped tapping buttons and swivelled to look at him.

"About what's going on between us?" Trip asked with two raised eyebrows.

T'Pol looked at him and said nothing.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" Trip asked.

"I acknowledge that there has been an attraction, recently," T'Pol said as she met his eyes. "I am unsure why."

"Why there's an attraction?" Trip asked.

"Why it seems to be so strong recently," T'Pol noted.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Trip said as he leaned his hip against the panel she had been working on. "Any theories?"

"I thought it may have something to do with Pa'nar Syndrome but Phlox informed me that is not the case," T'Pol offered.

"Pa'nar?" Trip questioned.

"I was infected during a broken mind meld and, unlike other Vulcans, I have some emotional issues," T'Pol offered, reluctantly.

"Like inability to control them or unstable emotions?" Trip asked.

"Both," T'Pol said. "But not violent emotions, just personal emotions."

"Oh," Trip sighed, happy she wasn't homicidal.

"But Phlox ruled that out," Trip noted. "Pa'nar wouldn't include me though."

"No," T'Pol agreed.

"Do you think it's some remnant of that night we…?"

"It's been over a month," T'Pol said.

"I know," Trip smirked. "I was there."

T'Pol narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm just searching for ideas," Trip said as he leaned into her slightly.

They both felt their hearts begin to race and T'Pol started to sniff the air around Trip.

"What are you doing?" Trip asked, his voice husky.

T'Pol looked at him and said nothing.

"T'Pol?" Trip asked as he placed a sweaty palm on her hip.

"I find your scent intoxicating," T'Pol said, her voice also husky.

"I find you intoxicating," Trip said as he leaned down and captured her mouth with his.

She responded with equal passion and felt her body press into his as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her even closer. His hands dropped to her ass and he pulled her tight against him while he massaged her muscled, beautiful posterior.

"Trip," T'Pol huffed as she pulled back slightly.

"What?" Trip huffed as he looked down at her.

"We…we can't," T'Pol said as she pulled back even further and his hands dropped away from her.

"We have before, we could again," Trip sighed as he stepped toward her again.

"I need to think," T'Pol huffed.

"Maybe we just need to get something out of our system," Trip offered as he stepped closer.

"Maybe," T'Pol said quietly.

"We should at least give…give it a shot," Trip said breathlessly as he leaned down again to kiss her.

"Archer to T'Pol," the Captain's voice on the comm cut through the air.

T'Pol stepped away from Trip and hit the comm button on the wall.

"Yes, Captain?" T'Pol asked out of breath.

"Are you alright?" The Captain asked her.

"I'm fine," T'Pol said as she swallowed hard. She looked across the room and noted that Trip was pacing back and forth on the other side of the room.

"I need you in my ready room, we've got a situation," Jon said.

"I'll be right there," T'Pol said before she closed the communication and, without even turning to look at Trip, walked out of the room. She could feel a wetness between her legs and changed direction toward her room so she could change before seeing the Captain.

XXX

Travis pulled up his pants and looked at Amanda asleep in her bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm on lunch and I have to…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Amanda Cole said as she played with the sheet wrapped around her torso.

"I just didn't want you to think that…"

"Travis, we're good," Amanda said as she placed her hands behind her head.

Travis smiled down at her and nodded.

"I'll see you…uh, around?" Travis asked.

"I'll be at the gym again tomorrow if you wanted to meet up again?"

"Sure," Travis smiled back at her before he left.

XXX

"What are your thoughts?" Archer asked as he looked over the data with T'Pol.

"I think we shouldn't disturb their way of living," T'Pol said softly.

"But T'Pol, they are partially human and…"

"And not our concern," T'Pol replied.

"How did they get here?" Anna Hess interrupted.

"See? That's what I'm interested in!" Archer said excitedly. "Anna understands the spirit of exploration!"

T'Pol looked at Anna Hess annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"No," Jon said as he placed a hand on Anna's upper arm and smiled at her. "Don't apologize for wanting to explore! That's what our mission…"

"Our mission is also to not disturb life or impose…"

"Who says we're imposing?" Jon asked as he turned to face T'Pol. "Just investigating."

"We could land far away and come in by foot," Anna said excitedly.

"Can I ask why Lieutenant Hess is here?" T'Pol asked as she eyed Anna.

"Anna is shadowing me for a Starfleet leadership program," Jon explained.

"Oh," T'Pol said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I should…" Anna said.

"No!" Jon said a she stepped toward Anna. He felt oddly protective toward her.

"You obviously want to go there," T'Pol said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I do want your opinion," Jon said. "But yes, I want to go."

"They are pre-warp," T'Pol argued. "At least as far as we can tell."

"And we will take all the necessary precautions," Jon smiled at her and then turned to wink at Anna.

"Fine," T'Pol said as she sighed.

"Great!" Jon said excitedly. "I'll get a course set. Tell Trip to find his cowboy boots."

"Cowboy boots?" T'Pol asked, confused.

"I'm sure he's got some buried at the back of his closet," Jon chuckled.

T'Pol nodded and turned to leave.

"You'll come down to the surface?" Jon asked Anna.

"As long as Trip lets me," Anna said with a smile.

"I'll talk to him," Jon smiled.

Anna nodded and left to get to Engineering; her shift was about to start.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. I hate leaving stories unfinished, so I am attempting to finish the ones I've left hanging for a while. So, I finished _Nova_ and _Shore Leave_ recently. All that being said, I do have ADD and usually like to write multiple stories at once, so don't be surprised if some one-offs or short ones pop up to keep me in the fun zone. If you are reading this chapter, you know I took a LONG break from writing all my stories and I appreciate you coming back to this one with me. My vacation time for the holiday is about to end so I can't promise the rapid finish of the other two, but know that I will do my best. **

**In this chapter I have them visiting the colony in North Star. My original intent with this story was to follow the timeline with the Twilight Twist still burning in the backs of all their brains. And I will, but I needed to play with this one a little more than I thought. So, I will follow the timeline (mainly) but give each ep an AU twist to keep it in line with what I'm trying to achieve with the characters and their memories of being with each other. I'm not sure if that really explains things, but I hope you 'get it' in the end. It's my longest chapter yet, so thanks for coming back to this little tale. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

XXX

"I've confirmed that their DNA is human," T'Pol said as she joined Archer and Anna walking down the dirt road. She was wearing a wig with a long braid that was itching at her neck but she needed to turn her thoughts toward the task at hand; learning about these people without revealing who they are.

"And this looks just like all the Western movies my grandfather and I used to watch," Anna replied.

"I have observed one movie of that genre and I would have to concur," T'Pol said with a nod.

"I feel like I'm in the old west," Jon smiled at Anna. "But how the hell did a human population get here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Trip said as he joined them. "I heard talk of something called a Scagg in the bar and I'm not sure if it's an animal or a cultural reference."

"Mal?" Jon asked into his device as they rounded a corner.

"Human settlers are in your direct area and there are about 6000 of them. The alien population is only 1000 and they are ten kilometres away." Malcolm noted.

"Sir, some of the buildings around you are over 200 years old and we're reading no satellites or warp signatures," Hoshi said as she stood next to Malcolm, her hip touching his.

"Thanks," Jon said as he looked around at the structures and shut off the comm.

"They look like materials indigenous to the planet," T'Pol said. "And the plants also appear to be hearty and indigenous."

"You two go check out the alien settlement, but stay in character, we can't risk being discovered," Jon said. "Anna and I will check out the town."

Trip and T'Pol walked toward the stables; they'd need a horse to travel that distance.

"Let me do the talkin'" Trip said as they walked across the street.

"And why is that?" T'Pol asked.

"Men in this type of town are generally in charge and women more…subservient," Trip said. "It's not how we live but it's how they live and we don't want to draw any attention."

"Agreed," T'Pol said reluctantly.

"What can I do for you folks?" The stable hand asked as they approached.

"We need a horse," Trip said. "Was wondering if you could help us out?"

"What happened to yours?" the man asked.

"Uh…"

"I forgot to tie him correctly and he ran away," T'Pol supplied. "We have had to walk the rest of our journey."

"Ohhh boy, you sure must have tanned her hide!" The stable hand laughed as he looked at Trip.

"Uh, yeah," Trip chuckled uncomfortably.

"Well, I got one, but he's going to cost ya," the stable hand said as he approached a stall and pulled out a horse. "Your wife's a wee thing so he'll hold ya both."

"He'll do," Trip said with a nod. "How much?"

"Twenty dollars," the Stable hand said.

Trip whistled and placed his hands on his hips. "Kinda steep."

"Eighteen?" the Stable hand bartered.

"I can go seventeen," Trip said as he held out a hand and the man shook it. "Pay the man, darlin'"

T'Pol took out their money and gave the man eighteen dollars.

"A lady holdin' all yer money," the stable hand noted. "I haven't seen that before."

Trip, realizing they had just done something out of character for the time suddenly grew alarmed.

"Well, she may as well get used to carrying everything, cause after she lost that horse she's my new pack mule," Trip said with a laugh.

The stable hand burst out into laughter as well and handed Trip the reigns.

Trip guided the horse out of the stable and got on. He then held out a hand for T'Pol to join him. She wasn't sure what about this entire place made her uneasy but she was happy to get on the horse and leave the town with him as quickly as possible.

XXX

"Do you think you could check out the mercantile while I take a step into the bar?" Jon asked Anna. "I don't think ladies are allowed."

"Sure," Anna nodded.

She walked into the mercantile and started to look at the primitive items available for sale.

"Who does that school teacher think she is? Payin' for that scagg's coffin! My word!" A rotund woman hissed to anther.

"She's sympathetic and I'm not sure she should be teaching our children anymore," she countered. "What if she teaches them that scaggs ain't so bad?"

The two women tsk'd and continued to look at the material.

"Can I help you miss?" the shop clerk asked Anna.

"I'd like some of your toffee," Anna said, pointing to the first thing in front of her.

"Twenty cents worth?" The man inquired.

"That should do," Anna smiled back at him.

"Hot one today isn't it?" The man asked as he measured the candy. "You're not from around here?"

"No, I'm just passing through," Anna supplied, suddenly nervous that she would screw things up.

The merchant nodded and then handed her a bag of toffee. "That'll be twenty cents."

Anna handed him the money and smiled.

"Where would you recommend staying around here?" Anna asked. "In case we need to spend the night?"

"Mable Boss runs a nice Inn around the corner, I'd try there before you try the saloon as those rooms tend to be used for…not proper ladies like yourself," the man said uncomfortably. "You're not travelling alone, are you?"

"No, I'm with…" suddenly Anna wasn't sure who the Captain was to her.

"Husband? Parents?"

"Husband," Anna smiled at him.

The merchant smiled back and then turned his attention toward the ladies with the fabric calling him over.

Anna walked from the mercantile and onto the street. It was uncanny, all the wagons and horses and people going about their day.

Just then Jon was coming from the bar.

"Any luck?" Anna asked him as she offered him a toffee from the bag.

Jon smiled at her and took a toffee.

"Well, I pissed off a local law man because he was trying to bait someone they called a Scagg into an unfair fight," Jon said nonchalantly. "You?"

"Apparently the local teacher is a Scagg sympathizer and someone we might get some information from," Anna said. "And I know a good B & B if we need to stay."

"Nice work," Jon smiled down at her. "It's like you are a born actor."

"I did some plays in college but this is more…improv," Anna smiled at him.

"Well, let's go check out this teacher," Jon said before he took another toffee and offered her his arm.

XXX

"They have a ship," T'Pol said as she observed the people working in the small, less developed community. "At least 200 years old."

"But they're humanoid," Trip said as he watched them as well.

"We should report back to the Captain," T'Pol said as she stood and looked around for a place where they could get a good satellite signal.

"Over by that ledge," Trip gestured.

They climbed to the ledge and sat down heavily on it, far enough away from the camp to not be found.

"God, I didn't realize how uncomfortable cowboy boots can be," Trip said as he pulled out his communicator.

"This wig also itches," T'Pol joined in his misery.

"Take it off then," Trip said. "It's just us here and…"

"If they see my ears…" T'Pol said worried.

"Here," Trip said as he pulled the stupid wig off her head and then proceeded to tie the scarf she was wearing around her head so it covered her ears. "Better?"

"Much," T'Pol sighed. "Thank you."

Trip called the Captain and told him where they were and what they had observed. Apparently, he and Anna had made friends with a local teacher and were coming to where they were soon enough.

"He said to sit tight, they'd be here within the hour," Trip said as he winced about his feet.

"You should take them off if they bother you so much," T'Pol said as she nodded toward his feet.

"Your nose wouldn't want them off, trust me," Trip chuckled.

"Perhaps that stream could serve," T'Pol nodded to the stream below them. Trip smiled and rose from his spot to hike toward the stream.

"You can stay and rest," Trip said as he watched her rise as well.

"We should stay together," T'Pol noted as she placed the wig in her bag and followed him.

Trip nodded and they started toward the stream. It was a short hike and they were there in ten minutes.

"I tell ya, I could use some air conditioning right about now," Trip chuckled as they sat next to the stream with the sun high above them.

"Vulcan physiology allows us to deal well with the heat," T'Pol said as she watched him remove his boots and dip his feet in the water.

"Ahh, that hits the spot," Trip said as he leaned back.

"You have found relief?" T'Pol asked Trip.

"Don't you know it," Trip sighed. "Damn boots."

He pushed his boots farther away from them to spare T'Pol's nose.

"Sorry, I'm sure with this heat I'm less than enjoyable to be around right now," Trip said, noting his sweat soaked shirt and pants.

"Vulcans could not have lived in this time or atmosphere," T'Pol noted simply.

They sat in silence for a while just taking in the peace and quiet.

"So, any theories on why we're so…drawn toward each other?" Trip asked.

"I'm wondering if the kissing from a month ago activated…"

"It was more than kissing darlin," Trip said with a chuckle. "Had I not put the brakes on and left when I did, I would have been waking up in your bed in the morning."

"So, I was the instigator?" T'Pol asked, annoyed.

"No, I kissed you first," Trip said. "Something about the heat that the neuropressure…"

"We have not worked those nodes since for fear of…"

"Are you telling me you regret making out with me?" Trip asked her as he looked at her directly.

T'Pol was silent for a minute before she spoke.

"I highly enjoyed the activity," T'Pol said quietly. "But do fear, that in a similar situation, we wouldn't stop next time."

"And you don't want to…?"

"I do," T'Pol admitted. "But it's highly illogical."

Trip laughed at her admission and assessment.

"That it is darlin'" he said with a chuckle. "But it's usually the highly illogical things that tend to be the most fun."

T'Pol thought about what he said for a long time after that.

XXXX

A few hours later, Trip and T'Pol heard from the Captain. He and Anna had arrived at the alien settlement with the school teacher. She'd educated them about the history of the humans and Scaggarans and it wasn't a pleasant one.

They watched her teach a group of Scaggarn children some basic math.

"I think we need another day here," Archer said to Trip, T'Pol and Anna.

"Agreed," Trip said with a nod. "They're human and we can't just…leave them."

"It may be too late to secure accommodations in town, so the ship…"

"I know of two places we could stay," Anna said with a smile. "It may be more authentic if we don't just disappear and reappear in town."

"Agreed," Trip said. "If we stay somewhere we'll earn more trust."

"But we also risk revealing ourselves," T'Pol noted.

"Then we'll just have to stay in character," Jon said. "You and Trip go back and get two rooms. One for you and Anna, and one for me and Trip."

"That could prove problematic," T'Pol noted. "I am, apparently, Trip's wife."

"And, uh…" Anna hesitated.

"What?" Jon asked.

"The man in the mercantile asked if I was travelling alone and I froze," Anna said.

"What did you say?" Jon asked.

"I said I was with my husband," Anna said sheepishly.

"Oh," Jon sighed. "So, two rooms but…well, we'll manage for a night I guess."

"Agreed," T'Pol nodded. "Trip and I will go back to town and secure the accommodations."

XXX

"I can't believe we are staying in the god damned saloon," Trip sighed as he sat with T'Pol in the restaurant eating. She'd opted for the only vegetarian option on the menu, pea soup.

"We can't ask the Captain to," T'Pol noted.

"I guess not," Trip sighed.

"And with only one room available in the Inn our other option was the floor," T'Pol stated. "And I'm not sure if it was culturally appropriate for two married couples to stay in one room with one bed."

"True," Trip agreed. "You done?"

"Yes, I think there may have been a ham hock in the soup as it had an animal flavor," T'Pol said. "I shouldn't eat any more, just in case."

"Sorry about that," Trip said with a sigh. "Want another biscuit or something?"

"Animal lard was predominantly used to make baked goods," T'Pol noted.

"I guess this culture is not suited for vegetarians," Trip said as he stood and placed some money on the table to pay for their food. He'd started carrying their money since the stable hand noted women didn't carry money back then. "Let's get you an apple or something."

T'Pol nodded and walked with him from the establishment. The mercantile was closed so she'd have to ait for morning for her apple and Trip felt like he'd let her down somehow. They met Jon and Anna when they returned and gave them the key to their room. The group parted ways on the agreement to meet up again first thing in the morning at the restaurant.

Trip escorted T'Pol into the saloon; it was in full swing for the night. Men were drinking and gambling. Prostitutes were sitting on men's laps. Music was playing. And a couple of scantily clad women were dancing on a small stage while the audience hooted and hollered.

"Let me see if our room is ready now," Trip whispered into her ear before he walked toward the bar.

T'Pol stood and took in the scene before her. Why women would degrade themselves this way was logical; they needed to survive and, in this place, didn't have a man to support them. Their only alternative was to take up this unsavory lifestyle.

"You a new dancer?" The inebriated man asked her as he stood before her, blocking her view.

"I am not," T'Pol replied.

"Bet you got some nice legs under there," the man said as he started to pull up T'Pol's skirt.

Logically, T'Pol knew she could place this man in a hold that would render him unconscious but, that was not 'in character' as the Captain would say. Instead she slapped his hand away.

"Ohh, a feisty one," the man said as he stepped closer to T'Pol. She could smell his pungent body odor mixed with alcohol. "I like 'em feisty."

"Please leave me alone," T'Pol said clearly as she looked for Trip, but he was lost in the sea of people at the bar.

"Fine looking women like you needs a man to protect her in a town such as this one," the man said as he placed a hand around T'Pol's waist and pulled her against him.

T'Pol gasped at the strength of his grip on her and then heard the distinct sound of a gun readying.

"Take your god damned hands off my wife before I blow your head off," Trip said as he placed the barrel of a gun next to the man's temple.

Slowly the man released T'Pol and looked toward the man with the gun pointed at him.

"I didn't know…"

"Well, now you do," Trip said as he un cocked his gun. "Touch my wife again and we won't be talking anymore."

The man nodded and stepped away from them.

"You okay T'P…" he then stopped, realizing her name was not appropriate. "Opal?"

T'Pol looked at him, confused for a moment, before she realized what he had done and nodded.

"Let's get you upstairs," Trip said as he guided her by the waist toward the stairs. "I asked for one at the back so we don't get this noise."

"What is in the sack?" T'Pol asked.

"Something you will like, something you won't, but you'll appreciate both," Trip said softly.

T'Pol, intrigued walked up the stairs ahead of him and was guided toward their room. The room was basic with a bed on one wall, dresser on another, a bowl and pitcher and a window looking out onto the alley behind the saloon.

"Only the best for my girl," Trip joked as he spread his arms wide and looked around the room.

"Maybe we should have stayed on the ship," T'Pol sighed.

"Authenticity," Trip said as he reached into the sack and produced two apples.

T'Pol's eyes lit up and she reached for them; she was famished.

"I thought you'd like those," Trip smiled at her as she bit into one.

T'Pol looked at the sack and it's very full capacity.

"And what won't I like?" T'Pol asked, concerned.

"This bed probably has fleas," Trip said as he lifted the shoddy quilt and snapped his hand down on the mattress. The two of them went down to eye level and noted the fleas jumping on the surface.

"Unacceptable for sleeping," T'Pol noted.

"Agreed," Trip said. "Which is why you may need to compromise your ethics for one night."

"Excuse me?" T'Pol asked.

Trip took out a sack of something and spread a white flour substance over the mattress and bedding.

"What is that?"

"Baking powder," Trip said. "They hate it, and it forces them to burrow deeper into the mattress."

"So they won't bite?" T'Pol asked.

"No, eventually they'll come back up, but this will at least buy us a few hours," Trip said with a smile.

Then he pulled an animal hide form the bag and looked at her horrified face.

"And this will buy us the rest of the night," Trip said.

"Excuse me?" T'Pol asked.

"They can't get through the hide so even when they do come back up, they'll be blocked," Trip said as he threw the hide over the mattress and bedding.

"You expect me to sleep on that?" T'Pol asked, incredulous.

"Well, it's that or the floor, but I'm sure this place has it's fair share of mice and rats so…"

T'Pol quickly assessed her options and decided that, the animal was already dead and hadn't been killed for her use or consumption so, ethically, it was probably okay to use it.

"Fine, I'll manage," T'Pol said softly as she went to take off her wig.

"Uh, don't do that just yet," Trip said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry?" T'Pol asked just as there was a knock at the door.

Trip answered it and moved to the side so a large metal tub could be brought inside.

"The girls will be up with the water soon," the man said before he left, a puff of cigar smoke following him out the door.

"And the purpose of this is?"

"We both stink," Trips said. "Me in particular, and I know how sensitive your nose is. I thought it may be nice to get the dirt off at the end of a long day."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. It had been a long time since she'd had a bath; Enterprise only had showers. As rudimentary as this was, it would be welcome.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"I'll stand outside so you have your privacy and then I'll use the water after you," Trip said with a smile.

"Would a husband stand outside while his wife bathed?" T'Pol asked.

Trip looked at her confused.

"We are staying in character to not arouse suspicion aren't we?" She asked.

"We are," Trip smirked at her.

"Then Opal's husband, Charles, shouldn't leave the room," T'Pol said. "But he can turn his back for propriety."

"Charles can do that," Trip smirked as their was another knock at the door for the women to bring in the water.

XXX

"I know this is not…well, no one expects to be sleeping with their…and my sleeping, I don't mean…" Jon stammered as they got into bed fully clothed.

"It's okay," Anna smiled at him. "I know what you mean, Captain."

"Maybe call me Jon," Jon smirked at her as he lay down on his back and placed his hands behind his head.

The lay in silence for a long time before Anna spoke.

"It's a nice Inn," she said. "Clean."

"Yeah, I don't think I want to know what it's like where Trip and T'Pol are right now," Jon chuckled.

"Being married to the Captain has it's perks," Anna laughed with him.

"I guess it does," Jon chuckled.

"Well, you're better than my last husband," Anna joked.

"In your file you were married when you came aboard but I remember it changing at some point…" Jon started.

"Keith and I divorced one year into the mission," Anna said. "He knew when we married I was on the books for space but living apart for a year made him realize he wanted a wife who was closer."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jon said. "How long were you married?"

"Seven years," Anna said. "I married him right out of college. He's a real estate agent."

"That's young," Jon said. "And here you are at…"

"31," Anna supplied. "Married for longer than I have ever been in a relationship."

"Why is that?" Anna inquired.

"Well, probably for the same reason you divorced," Jon said as he turned on his side and faced her. "No girlfriend wants a man who is never around."

"Do you date at all?" Anna asked.

"Ethically, everyone is below me in rank so I can't," Jon said.

"But if you and she were interested in dating?" Anna asked as she turned on her side as well.

"We'd have to file paperwork with Starfleet to indicate the presence of a romantic relationship and that there was no coercion or sexual harassment and then…"

"Wow, I didn't realize," Anna said, surprised. "Sorry, and then…?"

"I would have to hand over all supervision of that person to T'Pol, any reprimands, evaluations, advancement…it would be through her."

"So, it is possible for you to date someone, just complicated?"

"More complicated than, I imagine, any woman would want," Jon chuckled. "And she'd have to make the first move, so it couldn't be…so it wouldn't look like I was taking advantage of my power and authority or placing her in a situation where she felt she 'had' to date me."

"I doubt any woman would consider that a burden, to date you," Anna laughed.

"Well, it's unlikely that a woman would make the first move on her Captain," Jon said. "That takes…well, let's just say that I will probably always be single."

"What do you look for in a woman?" Anna asked.

Jon smiled at her, he knew the question was personal but here they were laying in the dark in a bed, on another world and he trusted her. He trusted and felt protective of her like he hadn't anyone else and that made him nervous and excited all at once.

"Intelligent, dedicated, ethical, uh, beautiful is also nice," Jon said with a smile. "What was Keith like?"

"A year younger than me, very devoted to his family, a workaholic, and, in the end a traditionalist," Anna smiled back.

"Younger, huh?" Jon asked.

"Yes, just by a year," Anna said as she turned onto her back.

"I'm sorry you couldn't make it work," Jon said as he also turned onto his back.

"So am I," Anna said softly. "I hate feeling like a failure."

"I wouldn't…"

"It's okay," Anna said interrupting him quietly.

They lay in silence for a long time until he heard her breathing even out and then he dozed off to sleep himself.

XXX

Trip sat with his back turned to her listening to the water slosh and drip and fall all over her perfect body. He thought he heard her hum at one point but couldn't be sure. And then he heard a big whosh of water and knew she was standing in the tub about to dry herself off.

If he was a less ethical man, he would turn around and look at her glistening with water. But, he was an ethical man and to resist temptation, he shut his eyes tight.

Five minutes later he heard her call his name.

"Trip, it is all yours but I am afraid the water is already dirty," T'Pol said softly.

Trip turned around to see her standing before him in the skimpiest of towels. There was actually a moth hole directly over her belly button.

"I'll survive," Trip said as he rose from the bed and walked toward the tub. She walked along the other side of their bed and sat down facing him.

He raised an eyebrow and started to undress, expecting her to turn at any moment when she realized what he was doing. She did not and, when he got to his briefs he looked at her pointedly.

"Do you wish for me to turn around?" T'Pol asked.

Confused, Trip shook his head in the negative.

"Only if you need to darlin'" he said before he dropped his briefs to reveal the erection he'd been sporting since her bath began.

Trip climbed into the cooling water and relaxed down. There was a small shaving of soap and he worked it into a lather and started to wash himself. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but the water smelled like her. Not dirt, not grime, not tin and soap, but T'Pol. Musky and citrusy and warm.

Trip noted her rise from her seat on the bed just as he was washing his shoulders.

"Allow me to get your back," T'Pol said as she kneeled down next to the tub and took the sliver of soap from his hand.

Trip, confused, leaned forward and took a deep breath as her sweet hands rubbed his back clean. Then her hands reached around to his chest and started to rub his pecks. He closed his eyes and leaned back allowing her hands to explore where they wanted. And they wanted to go lower and lower. He wasn't sure how much time passed as he lay in the tub with her rubbing his hard shaft, squeezing his balls and running her hands up and down his open thighs, but he knew he didn't want it to ever end. Then her hands were gone and he opened his eyes and sat up to see T'Pol dropping her towel and climbing into the cool water with him, straddling him with her legs and plunging down on his hard cock.

She rode him for only a few minutes before he burst inside of her. He was so surprised by the entire situation that it wasn't until he almost came before he leaned forward an sucked one of her breasts. She seemed to like the action so, after he came he did it again and she writhed above him. The separated and he found her juicy core with his digits and started to work her over, the water sloshing around them until his mouth on her breast and his hand up her core made her moan loudly and then drop heavily onto his frame unconscious.

He shook her slightly and within moments she woke, weak and panting. Trip rose from the tub with her plastered against him and carefully stepped out, taking her with him. She was limp and almost asleep.

"You okay?" Trip asked her, worried he was going to have to emergency beam on board for her to see Phlox.

"I am satisfied," T'Pol said softly, meekly.

"And that's a good thing?" Trip asked, still worried as he dried her off.

T'Pol nodded in the positive.

"Okay, good," Trip said as he helped her sit, then lay on their bed.

He finished drying off her body and watched her snoring on the bed. Vulcan women were odd when it came to sex, it seemed. He reached for one of her petticoats and pulled it up her body until it was under her armpits and tied it at her back so she was, at least, covered. He then dried himself and pulled on an undershirt and underwear and joined her in the bed.

That sexual experience was one of the strangest of his life and he hoped she wasn't going to wake tomorrow regretting what they had done.

XXX

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. Our story continues a few episodes after Twilight with residual memories continuing to surface and play with everyone's lives. We're still planet-side and continuing from the last chapter in this one. Don't expect all the chapters to be continuations, but in this case it worked. Sorry for the long break! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

XXX

Anna Hess woke in a room by herself. She had woken several times throughout the night, mostly to the Captain's snoring. It was 06:00 and she could hear he streets around her bustling with busyness. She was full clothed and alone so there was no reason to be shy about the fact that she had just slept with the Captain. The Captain! Not that they slept together, not in the intimate sense, but they had slept, his snoring a testament to that. She hadn't slept with a man, just slept, since her divorce. It was unnervingly more intimate then the sexual encounters she'd had, how few they were, since her divorce.

She rose and looked down at the pulled up quilt on his side of the bed, a futile attempt at making the bed when another person was still asleep in it. The pillow he'd slept and snored on still bore the indentation from his head. They hadn't touched, not to her knowledge, at all throughout the night. She had slept as close to her edge as possible, her back to him. And he had laid on his back, his body not moving except the rise and fall of his chest, the entire night. She knew he was there, probably 10 cm away from her, but she tried to keep that thought out of her head.

And why, oh god why, had she asked him what he was looking for in a woman and the protocols around his romantic life? She had been interested, but it was not the time or the place to ask such intimate questions. She was lucky he didn't cite her for insubordination as she had veered into that territory.

Anna needed to get her head together. She had been feeling unnaturally close to the Captain and she needed to stop whatever unlikely fantasy was building in her head. He was her Captain! He was just being nice to her because of the Leadership Programme. And, because he was a nice individual who only wanted the best for her. That was all!

Anna walked toward the mirror and looked at her dishevelled appearance. She didn't have a comb or any toiletries on her, but there was a was basin and soap, she could, at least, get clean. She washed her face and neck and instantly felt better. Anna then loosened her top and quickly washed under her arms and her breasts, feeling the relief of temporary freshness. She had just done up her blouse when Jon walked into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he lowered his head and started to back out of the room.

"No! I'm clothed," Anna said as she reached for his arm to stop his backwards motion. "I'm done."

"Oh, uh…" Jon stammered, caught by her hand holding him in place.

"Where'd you go?" Anna asked, as she let go of his arm and placed the cloth she'd been holding in her other hand over the edge of the wash basin.

"I went to, uh, use the facilities and see when breakfast was being served," Jon said, shyly.

"I'm starving," Anna admitted.

"Well, you're lucky," Jon chuckled. "They're serving something that smells amazing."

"Ready to eat or do you need to…" Anna said as she gestured toward the basin. "Oh, I'm sorry, I should get fresh…"

"I'm fine," Jon said dismissively. "I washed up downstairs and will clean up some more after breakfast."

"Oh, okay, uh…"

"Let's just go eat," Jon said as he gestured for her to go ahead of him and downstairs.

Anna nodded and walked on.

XXXX

Trip Tucker woke to people in his room, people he didn't know.

"Good morning?" He asked as he sat up slightly in bed.

"Good morning," two young women said in unison as they placed buckets into the tub and scooped out the water before leaving.

Trip sat up some more and looked around, discovering he was in bed alone and T'Pol was nowhere to be found.

He quickly rose, pulled on some pants and went to shut the door so their room wasn't wide open to the people walking past. He looked around for signs of T'Pol but noted her clothes were gone, as were her shoes and the satchel she carried. Wiping his face with his hands he sighed heavily.

They had slept together last night, in the biblical sense, and he was sure T'Pol was going to pretend it didn't happen, possibly regret it did. The fact that she had left so early and not said a word to him was a sure sign that denial was going to be her 'go to' in this situation.

The door opened again, and the two young women re-appeared with buckets.

"Oh, sorry," the blonde one said. "We'll be out of your way after this."

Trip looked at them gathering the last of the water in their buckets and walked back toward the bed to pull on the rest of his clothes.

Then a large man appeared and with just a grunt, picked up the tub, hauled it over his shoulders and walked out of the room followed by the two women with buckets, again, leaving the door wide open.

"Doesn't anyone know how to shut a door?" Trip asked himself as he did up his shirt and walked toward the open door. He slammed it shut and it opened almost immediately.

"What the..?" Trip started before he noted the T'Pol was the one walking inside.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were…"

"Coming back?" T'Pol supplied.

"Right there," Trip clarified.

"I was returning from the Inn where the Captain is staying," T'Pol said. "They will serve us breakfast so we don't have to eat here."

"Thank god," Trip sighed as he watched her for any sign of acknowledgement of what had happened between the two of them last night. "Let me just get my coat and boots on."

T'Pol nodded and walked toward the window that looked out onto a back alley. Three men were loading sacks of something into a wagon.

Trip sat heavily on the bed and pulled boots onto feet that were not so keen on the idea and the rose to slip into his leather jacket. T'Pol turned to face him and, picking up his hat, walked toward him with it.

"You're hat," she said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks," Trip smiled down at her uneasily. "Look, T'Pol…"

"We better go if we want to eat with the Captain and Lt Hess and plot our next course of action," T'Pol said as he turned on her heel and walked from the room.

Trip rubbed at his jaw, it was exactly as he'd predicted; she was denying it ever happened. He took a deep breath and walked after her quickly, trying to catch up and, hopefully, talk before they sat down to eat.

He finally caught up with her on the porch of the saloon.

"T'Pol, wait!" Trip called. She stopped immediately and turned to face him, confused. "Don't you think we should talk about last night?"

"Our sexual encounter?" T'Pol asked as she stepped toward him slightly.

"Yeah, that," Trip said, surprised she was so forthright.

"What about it?" T'Pol inquired.

Trip knitted his eyebrows together. "Well, I guess, if you're okay with it in the light of day or…"

"Why wouldn't I be?" T'Pol asked.

"Uh, I don't know," Trip stammered, he'd really been caught off guard by her reaction.

"It was enjoyable and satisfying for me, was it for you?" T'Pol asked.

"Yeah, it was satisfying," Trip chuckled.

They stood looking at each other for a minute, saying nothing.

"You're really not going to deny or make excuses or…?"

"Why would I?" T'Pol said.

Trip huffed and placed his hands on his hips. "I just thought you would."

"We engaged in sexual activity that was highly satisfying," T'Pol said clearly. "If you would like to report me for inappropriate behaviour on a mission…"

"No!" Trip scoffed. "It's not that. I wanted it as much as you did."

"Then, what is the problem?" T'Pol asked.

Trip rubbed at his chin and shook his head.

"I guess we don't have one," Trip surmised.

"Can we join the Captain and Lt Hess now?" T'Pol asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Trip said.

They started to walk toward the Inn, avoiding the busy people, the wagons and the horses. Just as they got to the steps of the Inn Trip grabbed her arm and halted her.

"Was last night, was it a one-time thing or…?"

"Would you like it to discontinue?" T'Pol asked.

Trip smiled broadly. "I would not."

"Neither would I," T'Pol said simply.

Trip let go of her arm and watched her hitch up her skirts slightly and climb the stairs inside.

"Well, I'll be damned," Trip muttered to himself before he followed her inside.

XXX

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. Our story continues a few episodes after Twilight with residual memories continuing to surface and play with everyone's lives. This one takes place during Similitude. Sorry for the long break! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

XXX

T'Pol walked from the Captain's ready room directly toward her quarters. She had done her duty and mentioned the ethical dilemma behind his decision; it was not her job to convince him that, logically, she was right. But logic had nothing to do with what was going on in her head right now.

T'Pol rounded a corner and smacked into Malcolm Reed.

"So sorry Commander," Malcolm said as he placed his hands on her elbows to steady them both from the collision.

"It is I who should apologize to you," T'Pol said, stepping back from him. She needed to get to her quarters and meditate. "I should be more careful about where I am walking."

"You look like you're preoccupied," Malcolm observed.

"I have reports to file," T'Pol said, trying to control her emotions further.

"Everyone is a bit on edge with Trip," Malcolm said kindly.

"Yes," T'Pol nodded. She stepped o he side and attempted to leave his presence.

"T'Pol, Malcolm!" Hoshi said as she rounded the corner.

"Hoshi, we were just talking about Trip," Malcolm said softly. "No news from Phlox."

"I was just there," Hoshi said. "Apparently the Captain and he have discussed some plans."

Both Malcolm and Hoshi looked at T'Pol, wondering if she had more information she was willing to share.

"I must go," T'Pol said with a quick nod before she stepped around the pair of them and walked away.

"She knows something," Malcolm said quietly as he watched her walk away.

"She cares for Trip a great deal," Hoshi said in return.

Malcolm looked at her confused as they started to walk toward the Mess Hall.

"You haven't noticed?" Hoshi asked, surprised.

"No," Malcolm admitted.

"She and Trip spend a lot of time together," Hoshi explained. "And Trip is quite sweet on her."

"He hasn't said a thing," Malcolm scoffed.

"He wouldn't tell you," Hoshi said. "You just have to watch him to know."

"And you've been watching Trip?"

"I've been watching them," Hoshi said candidly. "For weeks things have been getting more intense between them. I even see T'Pol watching him sometimes."

"Aren't you quite the romantic," Malcolm joked as they walked into the Mess Hall.

"I like a bit of romance," Hoshi admitted.

"In everyone else's life but your own?" Malcolm inquired as they walked toward the food area.

"I wouldn't mind some in my life…" Hoshi smiled at him.

"You would, would you?" Malcolm smiled slyly at her. "Would it be too forward of me to invite you to my quarters to watch a classic British film?"

"Which film?" Hoshi asked.

"Forever Cornwall," Malcolm smiled at her.

"You romantic," Hoshi said as she bumped shoulders with him.

"I grew up watching it every Christmas," Malcolm smiled at her.

"I'd love to come over," Hoshi smiled back at him.

XXX

Jon walked through Engineering looking for Anna. He finally spotted her sitting in Trip's office, but not at the chair behind the desk, but rather in the guest chair.

"Captain!" Anna said as she stood abruptly.

"At ease Anna," Jon said quietly.

She relaxed a little and looked, subconsciously, toward Trip's empty chair.

"How are things going down here?"

"It always runs better with Trip in charge but, considering…"

"Any issues with the explosion?" Jon asked as he walked around and placed his hand on the back of Trip's chair.

"We're repairing now," Anna said. "But the…"

"I know," Jon said softly. The magnetic issue was mucking with all of the equipment.

Jon sighed and looked down, closing his eyes briefly.

"You look like you have the weight of the world on you," Anna observed.

Jon chuckled. "I feel like I do today."

"Can I help?" Anna asked.

"No," Jon admitted. "I made a decision that may come back to haunt me, but it was the only decision seems reasonable, given the circumstances."

Anna nodded. She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but she could see that it was weighing on him. She took a step toward him, somehow it felt right to be closer to him when he was this upset.

"I'm creating a sentient being that is identical to Trip, using his DNA," Jon said. "We'll use it to harvest the…parts we need to heal Trip."

Anna was surprised but knew she couldn't show it; she needed him to not see how upsetting this was.

"Okay," Anna merely said. "And it'll help Trip? Make him well?"

"Yes," Jon said as he met her eyes.

"Then it's the right decision," Anna nodded.

"Is it?" Jon asked, his voice vulnerable and weak.

Anna looked behind her and, seeing no one in the sightline, stepped toward him again and placed her hand over his.

"It is," Anna said softly as she met his eyes.

Jon closed his eyes and placed his other hand on top of hers, sandwiching it between his own.

They said nothing and just stood like that for a minute before he released her hand, nodded and left Trip's office without another word.

XXX

"How long has she been there?" Elizabeth Cutler asked as she approached Phlox.

"The last hour," Phlox said quietly as he turned to look at T'Pol, sitting behind the curtain with Trip.

"It's odd isn't it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Is it?" Phlox asked, his eyebrows raising.

"It isn't?" Elizabeth asked, surprised.

Phlox pulled her into his office and shut the door.

"Nothing we share can leave this room, Doctor-Patient confidentiality…"

"Phlox," Elizabeth said quietly as she touched his cheek. "You know I'd never breath a word. I never have."

"She had some questions…"

"Questions?" Elizabeth asked.

"About birth control and whether it would be necessary between a Vulcan and a human," Phlox explained.

Elizabeth turned, gobsmacked, toward the door and looked out the window at T'Pol's legs underneath the curtain.

"Holy shit," Elizabeth gasped.

"She didn't say that she was involved but…"

"If she wasn't, she was, at least, thinking about it," Elizabeth noted.

Phlox nodded.

"Oh my god, that poor woman," Elizabeth said softly as she grabbed Phlox's arm and stepped closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

XXXX

"…I don't know if these feelings are mine or his," Sim said.

"I can't answer that," T'Pol said.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Sim said.

"I'm not uncomfortable," T'Pol admitted.

"I just thought I should tell you this, while I still had the chance," Sim said.

"I appreciate that," T'Pol nodded.

Sim stepped toward her and gently took her hands in his.

"For a short life, I got to experience a lot," Sim said as she met her eyes. "I got to experience love."

"Love?" T'Pol asked.

Sim nodded.

T'Pol stepped forward and hugged Sim. She didn't know how to respond to what he had said. She had been trying to sort some things out in her head this last week and he wasn't helping with this. But, when a man said he loved you, and you had feelings, deep feelings, for him. You needed to respond.

She hugged him for a long time before they pulled apart and Sim left her quarters without another word.

XXX

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. Our story continues a few episodes after Twilight with residual memories continuing to surface and play with everyone's lives. This one takes place right after Proving Ground. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

 **XXXX**

"Trip?" T'Pol asked as her door opened.

"I thought I'd walk with you to dinner," Trip smiled at her as he stepped inside her place.

T'Pol watched him walk inside and shut the door behind him.

Trip walked in a tight circle and then stopped to look at her.

"I thought we would just meet there," T'Pol said softly.

Trip chuckled.

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"Surrre, you're not avoiding me," Trip smirked.

"I am not avoiding you," T'Pol said as she stepped toward him.

"You're not, are you?" Trip asked, challenging her.

"No," T'Pol answered.

"And it has nothing to do with Sim?" Trip asked.

"It does not," T'Pol lied.

Trip stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her hips.

"I know what he said to you, and I know that you kissed him," Trip said, registering the shock on T'Pol's face.

She said nothing.

"And I know him saying that I loved you has scared the pants off ya," Trip said.

T'Pol swallowed hard.

"I do love you," Trip said.

T'Pol's eyes shifted down to his chin.

"And I know that any feelings are a lot for you to handle, so I'm not going to keep telling you, or expect you to say it back," Trip said as he met her eyes.

Trip then leaned forward and kissed her forehead before he took his hands off her hips and stepped back.

"You ready for…?"

"Vulcans don't express…love," T'Pol said uncomfortably.

"I figured," Trip nodded.

"A bond that usually exists between Vulcan partners means there is no need to use the term," T'Pol clarified as she turned and walked toward the window; her back to him.

Trip closed his eyes and knew, instantly, that she would never have that with him. He knew that knowledge was something she had been wrestling with and had finally shared with him. He knew all of this because he knew her.

"And that's upsetting to you," Trip surmised.

She said nothing in return and he placed a hand on his hip.

"I'm sorry that you are missing out on that part of your culture because you are with me," Trip said honestly.

"Trip," T'Pol said as she turned to face him.

"T'Pol, if I could…" Trip started.

"I would choose you over a Vulcan mating bond," T'Pol said, interrupting him.

"Excuse me?" Trip asked as he watched her walk toward him.

"I regret we cannot share in a bond, but that is not what is upsetting me," T'Pol said softly.

Trip's eyebrows furrowed.

"What is upsetting me is that I need to become more comfortable with verbal and physical affection because we do not have a bond," T'Pol admitted. "It is a struggle for a Vulcan."

"Darlin, I'm not expecting you to kiss me in a corridor or whisper sweet nothings in my ear in the turbo lift," Trip clarified. "And I know you, the lack of a bond is upsetting."

"Only in that I now need to find ways to compensate," T'Pol explained.

"I'm not asking you to compensate," Trip said, exasperated.

"I know," T'Pol said.

Trip looked at her confused.

"I want to share my feelings with you, but it is much easier to do so with a bond," T'Pol said. "It is not about the sharing, but rather the method of sharing."

"Oh," Trip said.

"I want you to know how I feel, and I want to share those feelings with you regularly," T'Pol said. "A bond just makes it less overt. You would walk through each day knowing, implicitly, how I feel about you."

"Oh," Trip repeated.

"I want that overt feeling for both of us but need to find another means to create that," T'Pol said softly. He could tell she had been wrestling with this.

"And what have you decided?" Trip asked, unsure.

T'Pol stepped forward and kissed him passionately.

"I am still unsure," T'Pol whispered. "But, for now, will private physical expressions suffice?"

Trip chuckled and leaned forward to place a quick peck on her mouth.

"Come on, we better get to dinner with Jon before he puts out a ship-wide call for us," Trip smiled at her.

XXXX

Jon sat entranced in a story Anna was telling about a hydraulic accident she was in.

"I can't believe the safeties didn't…" Jon said.

"Because we were beta testing they needed to be programmed manually and Jeff missed that on his final check," Anna interrupted.

"You could have been crushed to death," Jon said as he sat back in his chair.

"Almost was," Anna smiled. "But, I'm here, and not too flat as a result. Just a nice scar on my leg as a reminder."

"You didn't have it laser removed?" Jon asked, surprised.

"No," Anna said as she met his warm eyes. "It's a good reminder to be careful in engineering."

Jon returned her smile. Her weekly Leadership meetings had turned more into personal conversations than official meetings. Sure, they started quite official with reports and his assessment of her progress towards her learning goals, but after about fifteen minutes they were talking about themselves.

Tonight, it had only taken ten minutes.

But, there was something about Anna that invited him to relax. She had a nice demeanor, a warm smile, and a congenial attitude that he enjoyed. He only felt this comfortable around Trip. It was both weird and exhilarating to feel this at ease with another crew member, a young woman.

Jon's eye then caught the clock and he knew he was already five minutes late for dinner with Trip and T'Pol. The choice to create and destroy Sim had been hard and it was a weight he still carried with him daily. It had even been a challenge to be around Trip for the first few days; knowing the sacrifice that had occurred to have his friend back. But, today, in conversation with Anna, Jon felt like himself again and that was a nice feeling. He was actually happy he was having dinner with Trip and T'Pol tonight.

"I'm meeting senior staff for dinner," Jon apologized as he watched Anna's face suddenly seem alert.

"Captain, I'm so sorry I've kept you!" Anna said as she jumped up from her chair.

"No, I enjoyed our conversation," Jon said as he also stood. "It's nice to take a break from…all this, and be reminded of our lives back on Earth."

Anna smiled.

"Not that many of us would know what to do when we get back," Anna said as she tucked in her chair.

"Why do you say that?" Jon asked.

Anna looked at him and took a deep breath.

"To be honest," she started. "This mission has been such an adventure, and I have learned so much. I can't imagine being satisfied working in a hydraulics lab again."

Jon chuckled. "You've got the space bug."

"More the adventure bug," Anna smiled back.

"So, my prediction that you are going to stay out here and become a Captain is correct?"

Anna chuckled. "Maybe."

Jon couldn't describe what he felt in that moment. It wasn't pride in being part of her Leadership journey, it wasn't even pride in his role as her Captain. No, his feelings of pride were more…personal, and that scared him. He couldn't have personal feelings for this woman who was seeking his guidance. He couldn't feel anything but professional pride about the beautiful woman who he'd grown to enjoy the company of in the last couple of months. No, it was not something he, as her Captain and superior, was allowed to feel.

"I, uh, better get going," Jon said as he gestured for Anna to walk out ahead of him.

Anna smiled and started to walk before she turned and then looked at him.

"I really do like our talks," she said with a smile before she exited his Ready Room and the door closed behind her.

Jon enjoyed their talks as well and found himself thinking about them throughout the day in a day-dreamy sort of way that made him both happy and uncomfortable. It seemed, as much as he would not like to admit it, he was developing quite the infatuation with his Assistant Chief Engineer. And this, needed to stop.

XXX

"Are you sure?" Travis asked Amanda as she sat down on his bunk.

She took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"How?" Travis asked.

"Do you have super sperm?" Amanda asked, half jokingly.

Travis looked at her annoyed.

"We're both on birth control," Amanda said. "Have you missed a monthly…?"

"No," Travis shook his head. "Especially since we've…I've been careful to not be late."

"I was a couple of days late with mine but there's usually an entire week overlap and…"

"Why were you late?" Travis asked.

"I was planet side after the Captain, Trip and Commander T'Pol went on that undercover mission," Amanda explained. "We were there for a few days keeping everything calm while they worked with the town. My injection was on board. But you are on…"

"Yeah, it's strange," Travis said. "How do you feel about being pregnant?"

"I didn't expect this now," Amanda admitted. "I haven't had this commission long and…"

"Do you want to have the baby?" Travis asked before he gulped.

Amanda looked at him and bit her lip. "Is it insane to say yes?"

Travis chuckled and placed a hand on her knee. "No."

"No, you don't want to…?" Amanda asked, alarmed.

"No, I mean it's not insane," Travis chuckled. "Look, I wasn't expecting this either but…and I can't explain this…but, it just feels like we're meant to do this. Does that sound crazy?"

Amanda laughed. "No, it's crazy we're doing this, but it doesn't feel wrong."

Travis leaned in and kissed her softly. "We're having a baby."

"Oh my god," Amanda gasped. "We're having a baby."

Travis pulled her into his arms and smiled as he held her tight. It really couldn't be explained how she got pregnant but, she was. And, even though they could easily terminate, it felt like that wasn't the right thing to do. He and Amanda, despite the circumstances, were going to have a baby and, shockingly, that knowledge made Travis very happy.

XXX

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. Our story continues a few episodes after Twilight with residual memories continuing to surface and play with everyone's lives. This one takes place right during Harbinger. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

 **XXXX**

"I'd like you to co-ordinate training sessions with the Major," Jon Archer said to Malcolm as he stood in his ready room.

"Aye, sir," Malcolm said before he abruptly left.

He walked down he hall seaming. Of course Hayes would go to the Captain and above his head; he should have known the sneaky bastard would…

"Malcolm!" Hoshi said as she caught his arm. "I've been calling you for almost a minute!"

"Sorry," Malcolm said, still angry. "A lot on my mind."

"I can see that," Hoshi said with a furrowed brow.

Malcolm stood looking at her and saying nothing. He was angry and the last thing he wanted to do was snap at Hoshi but he needed to burn off some of this anger.

"You're really mad," Hoshi chuckled a little.

Malcolm clenched his jaw a little tighter and looked at her pointedly.

"Come on," Hoshi said as she grabbed his wrist and guided him down the hallway.

"Hoshi, I'm really not in the…"

"Trust me," she said as she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

They ended up in the gym. Two new recruits were the only ones working out.

"Dismiss them," Hoshi said.

"Excuse me?" Malcolm asked, confused.

"Dismiss them," Hoshi said as she looked at him pointedly.

Since they had been dating he was starting to read her signals better and this Hoshi wanted no argument.

"Please clear the gym," Malcolm said with authority. The two recruits on the treadmills looked at each other surprised and then quickly dismounted and scurried out.

Hoshi followed them and initiated a lock on the door.

"Hoshi, I don't know what you're…."

It was then that he saw her pick up some boxing gloves and walk over to him.

"Put them on," she said before she hit the button to drop the punching bag down from the ceiling.

"This is…"

"Do I look like I want to argue?" Hoshi asked him.

Malcolm huffed and donned the gloves. Hoshi stood holding the bag and motioned for him to start.

"This is not going to…"

"Punch the damn bag Malcolm!" Hoshi ordered.

Malcolm started to punch and the more he punched the stronger his hits got. She was holding the bag firmly but his hits were getting hard. Once he tired a little she decided to talk.

"Is this about the Hayes thing?" Hoshi asked.

Malcolm nodded; sweat was dripping off his chin and his muscles were loose and limber.

"He spoke with the Captain?" Hoshi asked.

Malcolm nodded again.

"You realize he's doing all of this to get under your skin, right?" Hoshi asked him.

"Well, it bloody worked," Malcolm huffed as he hit the bag hard.

"Don't let it," Hoshi advised.

"Easy for you to say, it's not your job being threatened, your command…"

Malcolm hit the bag again and again.

"I know," Hoshi said.

"But Starfleet has them on board as a beta test, do you know what the last beta test was that they ran on our ship?"

"No, what?" Malcolm asked, his pace slowing.

"Remember the universal translator that was on board when we launched?"

"No," Malcolm said.

"I do, and it didn't work," Hoshi said. "When we went in for re-fitting they took it out. More testing was needed, they said. That was 2 years ago, and from what I've heard they are considering beta'ing it again on some Nebulas class cruisers in another 2 years."

"Your point?" Malcolm asked, his punching halted.

"That the translation system they thought would revolutionize space exploration took 4 years from our Beta run to be placed on a Nebulas cruiser, as a beta run again, and they don't even move a light year from Earth."

Malcolm looked at her still confused.

Hoshi stepped toward him and placed a hand on his chest.

"My point is that Starfleet is a large organization that moves slowly," Hoshi said as she felt his heart hammering under her hand. "The MACOs won't take over any security positions in your lifetime."

Malcolm nodded but wasn't really thinking much about what she was saying; she was so close and beautiful and smart.

He leaned forward and kissed her soundly on the lips. They had kissed and pawed at each other a few times since they had started dating but this kiss was different. It was primal and filled with need. Hoshi kissed him back passionately and pulled his sweaty body against hers.

"Take me to the change rooms," she muttered between kisses.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"We can't do it here, someone could override the lock and…"

"Hosh…"

"I'm sure," she whispered before she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him.

He walked with her toward the change room and crawled on top of her on the wide centre wood platform.

They quickly divested each other of their clothes, and he entered her in one penetrating push. Both of their needs were fierce and between the sweat on his body, and her gyrating hips they messily reached climax together; moaning and huffing at the exertion.

Malcolm was so exhausted from the boxing and the sex he could barely keep his eyes opened afterward and remembered being wise enough to haphazardly dress as Hoshi rose and went to use the showers; her bare ass swaying all the way up the hallway before he fell asleep.

XXXXX

"Do you really think you should be doing all of these fight sequences?" Travis whispered to Amanda as they stood next to each other.

"It's my job," Amanda said.

"It's not your job to get the crap beaten out of you for…"

"Shh," Amanda cautioned him.

Travis watched at Hayes and Reed tried to one-up each other and make the training their own while everyone stood and watched.

"Pair up!" Hayes ordered.

Trip immediately caught Amanda's eye and they paired up. Travis wanted to pair with her so he could protect the baby, but of all people, Trip wouldn't harm her.

He did watched carefully as they fought and winced when Trip got her to the ground. She needed to tell Hayes that she was pregnant, but she'd refused. She said she didn't want to be treated differently or put on desk duty. She also noted that until 12 weeks she could lose the baby for a variety of reasons and there was no need having that information out there until they were sure she could carry to term. Al of them were good reasons but, as Travis watched her wrestle with Trip, he didn't think any of them were good enough right now.

XXXX

"Come in," Anna Hess called from her bunk at the sound of the door buzzer.

Jonathan Archer walked inside and looked at her laying on top of her bunk, then her small quarters.

"Why do you have a cryo pack on your side?" Jon asked, alarmed.

"Broken rib from MACO training," Anna said, trying not to breath too deeply, it hurt too much.

"What the hell?" Jon asked as he approached her. "I got the message that you couldn't meet because you were sick, but you didn't say…"

"Phlox fixed me up, but the break was jagged and will take another day to…"

"Who did this?" Jon asked, his voice filled with rage.

"It doesn't matter," Anna said. "We were just training."

"A broken rib isn't just training," Jon said, annoyed as he grabbed the one chair in the room and sat on it. "Who did this?"

Anna smiled at him. "I'm fine."

"I can order you to…"

"Then you better get the brig ready for insubordination," Anna chided. "I'll need to bring some painkillers and my cryo pack, if that's okay?"

Jon huffed and crossed his arms over his chest assessing her.

"I'm fine," Anna re-iterated.

He huffed, resigned. "Can I do anything? Get you something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry and any movement hurts so I imagine sitting up and swallowing…"

"How about a granola bar or a hydration pack, you can eat those pretty much laying down?" Jon asked, trying to help. He felt really bad for her; she was never one to need help and here she was helpless.

"You're the Captain. I can get Phil or Sara to…" Anna started.

"I'd like to help," Jon said, honestly.

Anna smiled at him and nodded.

"Both?" Jon asked.

Anna nodded again. "Are you sure, it feels weird to have the Captain running for food for…"

"I am not above helping a friend," Jon said as he rose from his chair and walked toward the door. "Back in five."

Anna smiled at him and watched him leave.

XXXX

"Phlox," Liz Cutler said as she placed a scanner in front of him on the lab counter.

Phlox looked at the positive pregnancy result and frowned.

"Someone is pregnant?" Phlox asked as he picked up the scanner.

"Me," Liz said softly.

Phlox stopped trimming the plant for edible berries and looked at her confused.

"But you are on birth control," Phlox said. "I have the records that your last injection was…"

"I know," Liz said softly. "I can't expla…"

"There must be something wrong with the scanner," Phlox said as he re-started it and then turned it toward his girlfriend.

Liz stood, looking at him and sighed. She knew what the scanner would reveal.

"There's something wrong with this…"

"I've tried them all, and ran my bloodwork analysis twice," Liz said as she reached beside her, lifted a PADD and handed it to him.

"That's impossible," Phlox said, surprised and annoyed.

"Theoretically it is, but you and I both know that theory is not…"

"I don't…" Phlox muttered.

"You aren't pleased," Liz said softly.

Phlox turned and saw her downturned face and decided that lying was his best option in this circumstance.

"I am just surprised by the improbability and the larger ramifications of…"

"Denobulans only have three wives and you have three wives," Liz said.

"True," Phlox said. "Although it's perfectly acceptable to have extra marital relationships, rarely do they result in a pregnancy, as Denobulan family trees are usually complicated enough…"

"Are you in favor of termination?" Liz asked, serious.

"Denobulans do not believe in termination of our children but respect the rights of other species to terminate if they wish," Phlox said as he swallowed hard. The child was his and he, as much as he wasn't sure he wanted it, wouldn't be in favor of termination. But, she was human and that was a definite possibility in her culture.

"You have said what Denobulans believe, but, in this circumstance, what do you want?" Liz asked, not allowing him to circumvent his own answer.

"I would not wish to terminate, but respect your choice as, in your culture, it's possible," Phlox said, diplomatically.

He and Liz worked well together, she was an excellent lover, a good friend, and a like-minded individual. He wouldn't call it love, but the biological attraction was there, as was the emotional and intellectual connection of friendship and shared work.

"What would this mean for your family?" Liz asked.

"I don't understand your question," Phlox said honestly.

"Would your family be shamed by this child? Would your children refuse to speak with you? Would…?"

"None of that," Phlox said. "We would have to file substantial paperwork but…"

"Paperwork?" Liz asked, confused.

"I would need to take responsibility for the child as it was outside of my marriages," Phlox indicated. "My family would all love…"

Phlox looked at the bloodwork and the scanner. It indicated a male fetus.

"…him."

"What about your wives? They know about us, but a child…"

"They would be happy for us," Phlox said with a wide smile. "Denobulans are not jealous."

Liz nodded.

"How long are Denobulan pregnancies?" Liz asked.

"Five months," Phlox indicated. "But as this is a hybrid child, I would say seven months. And, you are already seven weeks along…"

Liz nodded.

"What do you want, Liz?" Phlox asked her as he placed a hand over hers on the lab table.

"I don't know, yet," Liz said, honestly.

She cared a lot for Phlox but the ramifications of this to her life and career were enormous. Starfleet may order her planet-side on one of their colonies. Phlox would need to stay on board to maintain the Clinic and she'd be alone, on another planet, with a half Denobulan baby.

Phlox nodded.

"I need to think," Liz said softly before she scooped up the scanner and the PADD and walked away.

XXX  
TBC

 _I know, you are asking "Why are Trip and T'Pol not in this chapter? Why?! It's Harbinger afterall…" Well, I thought that Harbinger kinda worked (except for the "human sexual experiment" bit) and I wanted to deal with everyone else. Let's just go with, T'Pol didn't say "human sexual experiment" and they slept together because she was jealous._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. Our story continues a few episodes after Twilight with residual memories continuing to surface and play with everyone's lives. This one takes place right during Harbinger. I added to some confusion last post—I meant that Trip and Amanda were just friends (they do neuropressure but there was no kissing etc. bc she's with Travis). Sorry about that! I think T'Pol just didn't like seeing him so friendly with another woman (the crew is unaware of Travis & Amanda's relationship). Remember, at this point, most relationships are not public knowledge. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

 **XXXX**

"Delay the transfer for now," T'Pol said with authority.

"The Captain gave us an Order," Trip said, knowing that didn't really matter to her, but that it needed to be said.

"Let me speak with him," T'Pol said as she met his eyes.

Malcolm left and the two of them were alone.

"You're dancing on insubordination," Trip said as he stepped toward her.

"I realize that," T'Pol said softly. "But he is not acting logically."

"Humans aren't Vulcans," Trip reminded her.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"Why don't I talk with him," Trip offered. "We have a history and…"

"You don't think I can convince him?" T'Pol asked, surprised.

"It's not that," Trip said. "But he sometimes gets his back up when you approach him on things like this. And, with the little sleep he's working on…he's bound to be irritable."

"I appreciate your offer, but I can handle myself," T'Pol said, standing slightly taller.

"Oh, I know that you can handle yourself," Trip chuckled.

"Now if not the time for sexual innuendo," T'Pol noted.

"Is there ever a good time for it? Or a bad time for that matter?" Trip asked with a tilt to his head.

T'Pol started to step away from him when he caught her arm. She turned to look at him surprised.

"I got my injection," Trip said.

"How overdue was it?" T'Pol asked.

"Look, I just assumed you were…" Trip started.

"Vulcans do not take any medications that are not absolutely imperative," T'Pol explained.

"A few months," Trip said.

T'Pol rolled her eyes.

"You said Phlox…" Trip said as he placed a hand on his hip.

"It is incredibly unlikely we could conceive, or I could carry to term if we did," T'Pol said. "But precautions must be taken."

"I agree," Trip nodded. "I'm sorry for being so…lax."

"I appreciate that you have finally caught up on birth control injections," T'Pol said softly. "It would not be an opportune time to conceive."

"Yes," Trip agreed.

"And I apologize for not discussing my lack of birth control before we engaged in sexual relations," T'Pol said honestly. "I assumed you were on birth control as most males your age and with your experience…"

"I don't have much experience over the course of this mission," Trip said honestly.

"So, because you were inactive…?"

"Because I'd been inactive for some time," Trip corrected her. "It just seemed pointless."

T'Pol nodded.

"I don't wish to know about your previous activity with any members of this crew," T'Pol said. "My reaction to Lt Cole was…"

"Over the top?" Trip asked.

"Possibly," T'Pol said, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

Trip chuckled.

"Darlin, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a little possessive," Trip chuckled. "I like it, but I was a little caught off guard."

"Which is why I have no desire to know about any crew members you may have been involved with at one time," T'Pol said.

"All you need to know is you are the only woman I want to be involved with from now on," Trip said as he leaned down and quickly kissed the top of her head. "Besides, I hear Travis is knocking boots with Amanda."

"Knocking boots?" T'Pol asked, confused. She pictured them smacking their feet into each other while standing in a corridor.

"Having sex," Trip smiled at her. "They've been hot and heavy for a bit according to Malcolm."

"Interesting," T'Pol said thoughtfully.

"Darlin, you are the only person I've got eyes for," Trip smiled at her as he stepped toward the door.

"You will only knock boots with me?" T'Pol inquired. Part of her was worried that now that he was on birth control, he may seek multiple partners, as some humans do.

Trip turned and looked at her surprised. The surprise on his face scared her; maybe it was an unreasonable request in their relationship?

Trip stepped toward her.

"Darlin, I never cheat," Trip said clearly. "I believe in monogamy."

"Good," T'Pol sighed. "Vulcans do as well."

"Glad we cleared that up," Trip smiled at her. "Now go and convince the Captain that he's acting like a moron."

XXX

"Captain?" Anna asked Jon as he almost marched past her in the hallway without a second glance.

Jon turned and looked at her surprised. "Sorry, I missed you there."

"You seem in your own world," Anna said as she stepped toward him. "We've been working on a plan for transferring power…"

"Good, good," Jon nodded as he wiped at his brow.

Anna noted that he was sweaty and seemed distracted. When they usually spoke he was intently listening and thoughtfully responding. Right now, it could have been anyone he was speaking with.

"Is everything okay?" Anna asked, concerned.

"Of course, why would you ask?!" Jon barked at her.

Taken aback, Anna swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

He had never, ever, spoken to her that harshly. She didn't like this side of him. She must have looked a little scared, because she saw his face relax slightly and he gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired and…dirty," Jon said, suddenly conciliatory. "I hope you can excuse me."

"Of course," Anna said. "If there's anything I can do to…"

"Just work on getting me that power for the Xindi hatchery," Jon said as he quickly started to walk away from her.

Anna stood for a long moment and watched the spot where he stood even after he was no longer within her visual range. Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong with the Captain. It was as if she was speaking to a completely different person just now. One that was in charge of their ship, making choices that may not be in their best interest, and Anna knew something needed to be done.

XXXX

"If he finds out what we're doing, we'll both end up in the Brig," Trip said as he looked at her seriously. "You're asking me to betray him."

"You can't allow your personal feelings for the Captain to affect your decision. We both know he's endangering this ship and our mission," T'Pol countered.

Trip rubbed at his jaw.

"You know, Anna just approached me," Trip started as he met her eyes.

"Lt Hess?" T'Pol clarified.

"She's been working with the Captain a lot on this Leadership Program and, well, Anna would never break rank unless…"

"We don't have much time," T'Pol said, anxious.

"She said she's worried about him, not acting like himself," Trip said. "Looked like she was going to vomit as she said it, she hates speaking against the Captain that much."

"She was concerned as well?"

"Yeah," Trip nodded.

Are any other people concerned?" T'Pol asked.

"Travis, Mal…" Trip said.

"We'll need them to…"

"Let me work with the Doc first and see if we can't…"

"Trip, you can't allow him to complete the power transfer," T'Pol said as she placed a hand on his arm.

"He's the Captain," Trip sighed. "And my friend. Let me try something my way first."

"Fine," T'Pol relented. "But if it doesn't work?"

"We'll do it your way," Trip nodded. "I better go. You need anything?"

"No, I'm fine," T'Pol sighed.

Trip walked toward the door and exited without another word.

XXX

"You asshole!" Amanda said as soon as she was released from the Brig.

"I couldn't…" Travis was stopped short by a punch that sent him reeling.

He grabbed his jaw and looked at her surprised.

"Shit," Travis said as he wiped the blood.

Amanda reached for the Comm.

"This is Lt Amanda Cole. I have been unlawfully held in the Brig for the last…"

Travis leaned in. "I'll handle it."

"Thank you, Travis," Jon's voice sounded over the comm.

"What the…?" Amanda asked as she looked toward him.

"There was a mutiny," Travis said as he rubbed at his jaw. "I needed you safe until it was over."

"Mutiny?" Amanda asked, shocked.

"The Captain was infected by the Xindi, and the crew, recognizing this, took away his position for the safety of the ship," Travis said. "You HAD to hit me?"

"Why did you lock me up?" Amanda asked, surprised and annoyed.

"Hayes was on the Captain's side and with him the other MACO's," Travis said. "I couldn't risk you getting in the mix."

"So, you stunned me and locked me up?!" Amanda yelled, incensed.

"If that's what it took, yeah," Travis said defiantly. "Phlox said the stun wouldn't harm…"

"Wait, this was a group decision?" Amanda asked as she hit the release button for the door to the hallway.

"Just me and Phlox," Travis said confused.

"You ever think it might be worth asking me?" Amanda asked, annoyed before she left.

Travis followed her out.

"I was trying to protect you!" He called to her.

"In case you aren't aware, I can protect myself," Amanda said as she nodded toward his chin that was now twice it's size.

"I know you can, but in this case…" Travis started.

"In any case," Amanda said as she turned to look at him. "It's always my choice!"

Travis was taken back by her anger and watched her march away.

XXX

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. I'm sorry it's taken me sooo long to update this one but I have been busy with school and writing some snapshots of ideas that have been sitting around on my computer. I'm setting this one about 2 months after the last one. This chapter is short-ish but I hope you like it.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

XXX

"You were all on birth control?" Jon inquired.

"Yes," Phlox answered for everyone. "Amanda's was delayed, but not unreasonably, and her previous injection should have…"

"Aren't birth control injections virtually 100% effective?" Jon inquired, flabbergasted.

"They are, and with both partners on birth control, any chance should be nullified, statistically," T'Pol said from her position behind Jon. "I checked all of the birth control injections and they are no issues with the compounds or the transmission of dosage."

"But practically, we have two female crew members who are pregnant, despite the birth control," Jon said.

"Yes, sir," Amanda said as she looked at her Captain.

"You all know about the Starfleet fraternization policy?" Jon asked, annoyed.

They all nodded.

"Captain, if I may…" Phlox started.

"No, you may not," Jon said as he rose from his seat and walked toward his desk.

They all stood in silence.

"You have not only broken the fraternization policy, but endangered the lives of your unborn babies," Jon said. "No definitive studies have been completed about space travel during pregnancy."

"Captain, many cultures and other alien races have discovered that…" T'Pol started.

"Are they human?" Jon asked.

"No," T'Pol replied.

"Then, we don't know, do we?" Jon asked, annoyed.

T'Pol just nodded.

"Look," Jon said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I get that relationships happen on a vessel, especially when we are out for so long at a time. But, pregnancy leaves no room for plausible deniability to Starfleet."

"No, it doesn't," Travis said.

"Everyone is healthy?" Jon asked Phlox.

"Amanda and Liz were in excellent physical condition prior to pregnancy and have remained as such since," Phlox reported. "Their levels are normal, all signs point to healthy pregnancies."

"So, about 6 months from now…"

"Denobulan pregnancies are only 5 months in length," T'Pol said as everyone looked at Liz's protruding belly. "Ensign Cutler is expected to deliver in 3.4 months."

Jon nodded.

"Does anyone want to leave the ship before we return to Earth?" Jon asked.

Everyone shook their heads in the negative.

"Starfleet will probably want a bunch of forms filed from each of you regarding custody arrangements, agreements to leave the ship once we arrive back at Earth, emergency medical plans, etc. etc." Jon said as he looked at the four of them. "I bet they will have to develop forms for this."

"Captain," Liz said. "I just want to say, that if Phlox and I thought it was possible this could have happened, we never would have become involved."

"I know Liz," Jon nodded. "I know that's probably true for all of you. But that doesn't change the situation we find ourselves in at the moment."

They all nodded.

"Thank you for coming forward with this information," Jon said with a smile. "Congratulations to all of you and I wish you happy, healthy children. I'll notify Starfleet and contact you when I have more information. Dismissed."

The four individuals filed out of his Ready Room and the door closed.

"We need to assemble all staff in shifts," Jon said as he turned to T'Pol. "If this has happened to two couples, I don't doubt it could happen to more."

"The probability is incredibly low that…"

"I don't care," Jon said. "If those four were fooling around there must be others, and they need to be made aware of the risk, despite their injections, until we figure this out."

"Wouldn't that cause unnecessary alarm?" T'Pol inquired.

"I'd rather that, then more pregnancies that are unexpected," Jon noted.

T'Pol nodded.

"At least I don't have to worry about you," Jon said absently before he hit the COMM button. "Hoshi, I need a private and encrypted call to Admiral Gardiner ASAP."

T'Pol stood and wondered if she should report her sexual relationship to the Captain in that moment or if she should notify Trip first.

"T'Pol," Jon called her out of her reverie. "Can you get their medical files from Phlox. I'll need more information before I get him on the phone."

"Yes, Captain," T'Pol nodded before she left.

XXXXXXXXXx

"We need to talk," T'Pol said as she sidled up next to Trip and watched him attach some wires.

"Now?" Trip asked as he pushed the wires into the junction box and check it with his scanner.

"Immediately," T'Pol said seriously.

Trip looked at her surprised and followed her down the hallway and into one of her science labs.

"Please leave," T'Pol said to the scientists working at the stations.

They all looked up surprised and then quickly dropped their work and left the lab. She walked to the back and checked the chemical storage room. No one was inside.

"What's going on?" Trip asked, she was making him a little scared it was something serious.

"Two couples have reported to the Captain that they are 12 weeks pregnant," T'Pol said as she walked back toward him.

"Who got knocked up?" Trip asked, his eyes wide; this gossip was crazy.

"No one was injured," T'Pol reported.

"No, knocked up means pregnant," Trip clarified.

"Oh," T'Pol said as she catalogued that human euphemism.

"So?" Trip asked.

"Elizabeth Cutler and Amanda Cole," T'Pol revealed. "I am not breaking a confidence as the Captain wanted you informed before he called a meeting of senior staff."

"To talk about the couples expecting? Wait, does that mean Travis…?"

"Yes," T'Pol nodded.

"Well, I'll be," Trip smirked.

"The Captain is concerned that birth control on board is not working but there is no scientific…"

"Wait, why?" Trip stopped her.

"All of the people involved were on birth control," T'Pol said.

"But…"

"I have determined that there is nothing wrong with the chemistry, dosage or distribution of the injections," T'Pol offered.

"Then how…?"

"That, we still have to determine," T'Pol said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"What's the matter?" Trip asked.

"The Captain is concerned there may be others on board breaking the fraternization policy," T'Pol said as she met his eyes. "He wants full disclosure and testing of all involved parties for signs of pregnancy and or ineffective birth control."

"Oh," Trip sighed, knowing that meant they would have to disclose.

"There's something else you should know," T'Pol said as she met his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm eight weeks pregnant," T'Pol said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. Things are going to change a lot more from here—I'm diverging a lot from canon. So, expect much more divergence with the story-proper in this chapter or those to come—we're going rogue now people!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Excuse me?" Trip asked, his ears obviously deceiving him.

"After the meeting with the Captain and the crew involved, I tested myself and discovered that, I too was pregnant," T'Pol said uncomfortably.

"But 8 weeks ago, I was on birth control," Trip said as he rubbed at his jaw and looked at her in disbelief.

"I know," T'Pol said.

"Are you okay?" Trip asked her, concerned as he stepped toward her.

"I am…confused," T'Pol said, honestly.

"Damn straight you are," Trip chuckled. "I thought Vulcans and humans were very unlikely to…"

"We are," T'Pol said, worry painting her features. "Your birth control was just precautionary, not necessary. A Vulcan-Human child would, statistically, need to be created in a lab and implanted."

"Then how…?"

"I don't know," T'Pol swallowed and her eyes started to water.

"Come here," Trip said as he pulled her into a fierce hug. "Everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know that?" T'Pol asked, her voice muffled.

"Because I love you, and you have deep affection for me," Trip chuckled. "We'll be great parents."

"Our careers at Starfleet will be over," T'Pol said, seriously.

"Maybe," Trip said. "But, if there's something more at work here…"

"What?" T'Pol asked as she pulled back and looked at him worried.

"Nothing with the baby," Trip said. "I don't mean that. I just mean, it's awfully strange that everyone is on birth control, you tested it and it's perfect, and yet…"

"Conspiracy?" T'Pol asked. "A contagion?"

"That or some kinda anomaly," Trip offered. "There's another force at work here."

"Agreed," T'Pol nodded.

Trip smiled at her. He didn't want her worrying about what caused this; that was for him to figure out.

"So, what can I expect from a Vulcan pregnancy?" Trip asked as he held onto her hips.

"They are usually 12 months in length," T'Pol offered. "Vulcan women can experience wild emotional fluctuations, there is usually a period of…"

She suddenly stopped talking and her face paled.

"What?" Trip asked, concerned.

"I will need to receive blood transfusions as my blood is not compatible with human blood composition and our child may require the human components," T'Pol said. "I need to speak with Phlox immediately."

"I'm coming with you," Trip said as he reached for the tools he'd placed down when they entered.

T'Pol nodded. "Thank you."

"Darlin, you and that baby are going to be fine," Trip said as he kissed her forehead. "Phlox and I will make sure of it."

T'Pol nodded and started to walk out of the lab with Trip following behind her.

"So, what else can I expect?" Trip asked conversationally as they approached the door.

"Vulcans gain minimal weight but have a history of high blood pressure in the later stages of pregnancy," T'Pol explained. "And I will go through a pregnancy-induced version of pon farr…"

"What's pon farr?" Trip asked, unfamiliar with the language.

"That's a private conversation for later," T'Pol offered.

"Okay," Trip shrugged. "What else?"

"Vulcan dietary needs remain the same, my sleep patterns may become erratic, my ability to meditate can be compromised, the emotional upheaval is the only real worry during a Vulcan pregnancy which is why most Vulcan women take a leave of absence. They therefore don't burden others with their emotions."

"But all of this could be different because he or she is half human?" Trip asked as they doors opened.

"True," T'Pol nodded, worried. "There is no precedent for this child."

Trip nodded and swallowed hard, then walked with her to Sick Bay.

XXXXXXXXXXx

"You're here?" Jon said absently as he signed off on something on a nearby PADD. "I asked everyone to meet in…"

"I know, I just wanted to talk with you first," Trip said nervously as he walked inside Jon's private room.

"Can we talk as we walk? T'Pol likes meetings timely and…"

"She's not going to be at this one," Trip sighed as he looked toward a nearby chair. "May I?"

"Sure," Jon said confused as he sat on the edge of his bed and looked at Trip who was uncomfortable and acting strange. "Why won't T'Pol be there?"

"She's having a blood transfusion," Trip supplied.

"What?" Jon asked confused. "Why does she need…?'

"That's what I'm here to talk with you about," Trip said as he leaned heavily on his knees and played with his hands. "Can I talk with you as both my Captain and my friend?"

"Sure," Jon said, his brow furrowing. "What's up? Is T'Pol okay?"

"She violated Starfleet's fraternization policy," Trip supplied and when he saw Jon's shocked face lost a bit of nerve to continue.

"With another Vulcan we had on board or…?"

"With me," Trip offered.

Jon started to laugh.

"Oh my god, you almost had me for a moment," Jon said as he started to rise from his seat, but when he didn't see Trip rising as well, sat back down. "This is a joke, you are pulling my leg, right, Trip?"

"No, we've been involved for a while," Trip said as he guiltily met Jon's eyes. "But the weird thing is…"

"I'm sorry, you two involved means, in a relationship and that relationship is also sexual?"

"Yes," Trip nodded.

"And she needs a blood transfusion because…?"

"She's pregnant," Trip offered.

Jon's face fell. There was no way his best friend and first officer had been carrying on without him noticing and, on top of that, she was pregnant!

"I'm now speaking as your Captain, and I am ordering you, if this is a joke, to admit this right now or I will have you up on charges of…"

"I'm not kidding Jon," Trip said. "And because the baby is half Human and half Vulcan she's got to have blood transfusions so her body doesn't see the baby as a type of tumor or something."

"Holy shit, Trip," Jon said as he looked at his friend. "You and T'Pol really are…"

"Going to be parents in about 10 months, give or take," Trip said.

"Ten?"

"Vulcan pregnancies are 52 weeks and she's 8 weeks along," Trip offered. "But he or she could come early because human pregnancies are 40 weeks. Phlox said we'll know more as it progresses."

"And you never thought to use birth control?" Jon asked, his voice a little harsh.

"We did," Trip said. "That's what I was about to tell you. Vulcans don't take birth control unless necessary, and she wasn't, but the probability of conceiving naturally is several million to one. And we'd been…having relations…without birth control, for some time before I went on it. Jon, I went on birth control 8 weeks ago, and she's 8 weeks pregnant."

"So, it is the birth control?" Jon asked. "But T'Pol assures me that…"

"It could be an undetectable contagion, or a space anomaly or…well, T'Pol immediately went to conspiracy but…" Trip rubbed at his jaw. "All I know is that when we were having unprotected sex…"

Jon glared at him for his poor choice of behaviour with T'Pol.

"I know," Trip nodded, truthfully apologetic. "But, when we weren't doing anything to stop getting pregnant, no baby. But, as soon as we actively tried to prevent a child, despite the crazy odds, T'Pol became pregnant. There's something to that."

Jon took a deep breath and looked at his friend. For the Captain of a starship he'd been talking way too much about babies in the last few hours.

"How's she doing?" Jon asked.

"She's scared," Trip said honestly.

"And you?"

"I…I don't know what to think, my head is still spinning," Trip offered.

Jon nodded.

"I've been seeing a lot of that," Jon said as he stood.

"What will Starfleet…?"

"They have just been notified and I'm waiting to hear back, but they think it's a good idea we inform everyone in case there's a risk someone else is pregnant."

"No one was planning this," Trip said as he rose from his chair to follow Jon out.

"Let's talk with the senior staff and then call a meeting for all staff in the Cargo Bay," Jon said before he turned to face his friend. "And, I know I haven't said it. But congratulations. You two will be great parents."

"Thanks," Trip smiled at his friend.

"Now, let's get to the bottom of this," Jon said before the two men exited.

XXX  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. And thank you to J Moringstar for the phrase "intergalactic love boat" which I used part of in this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

 **XXXX**

"Sixteen?" Jon asked Phlox, making sure he heard the number correct.

"Yes, it appears almost half the crew was breaking fraternization policy," Phlox said, a little smugly.

"Why do we even have a policy?" Jon asked, more himself than anyone else.

"Good question," Phlox replied.

"It wasn't really a question," Jon said as he met the Denobulan's eyes. "It's in place so shit like this doesn't happen."

"All sixteen women are pregnant," Phlox replied. "Plus, T'Pol, Liz and Amanda, who we already knew about."

"And all of them were on birth control?" Jon inquired.

Phlox nodded.

"And no other crew member has admitted to breaking policy?" Jon asked.

"No," Phlox said. "We have eleven members of the crew currently not on birth control, and none of them have admitted to a relationship with each other or a member of the staff on birth control."

"Who isn't on birth control?"

"Doctor-patient confidentiality means…"

"As the Captain, in an emergency, I have the right to demand you break that agreement," Jon said seriously. "I am demanding that now."

Phlox handed him a PADD and Jon looked over the names; his among them.

"I want you to call these people in and ensure they don't have birth control in their bodies," Jon said as he handed Phlox back the PADD. "Test me please."

Phlox scanned Jon and took a blood sample.

"You're clear of any birth control substances," Phlox said.

"Captain, of the eleven Starfleet personnel on board who are not on birth control, seven of them identify as homosexual and therefore do not require birth control as pregnancy cannot result from any relationships they are interested in."

"I want all eleven tested, regardless," Jon said as he walked toward the exit.

"Any word from Starfleet on our fate?" Phlox inquired.

"They did reach a decision but now, in light of more…results, they may need to amend," Jon said, tiredly. "Phlox, I want you to run every test you can on the birth control injections we have on board and let me know if anything strange comes up."

"I have checked for tampering and…"

"No, let's break these chemicals down and see if there was something done to them before they even arrived on our ship," Jon said as he stood at the door. "I'll get T'Pol and her scientists on this."

"Has any other Starfleet vessel reported…?"

"No," Jon said. "I need you to, first and foremost, make sure all the expectant mothers are healthy and dealing with this…surprise well. If anyone wishes to terminate, you'll need to schedule opportunities."

"Yes, Captain," Phlox nodded before Jon left Sick Bay and started to walk towards Sick Bay.

Jon was walking quickly down the hallway and rounded a corner almost colliding with Anna Hess and knocking her to the ground. He caught her before she fell.

"Oh my god Anna," Jon said. "I wasn't even looking."

"That's okay," Anna smiled at him as he righted her. "Everyone is a little…tightly wound with all of this."

"You think?" Jon joked.

"Trip just sent two engineers to their quarters because they were arguing about who's fault it was that they got involved," Anna supplied.

"I imagine there's a lot of second guessing going on," Jon said. "Not everyone who sleeps with each other necessarily wants to have a child together."

"No," Anna agreed. "I better get to…"

"Anna, I hope this isn't too personal," Jon said. "But Phlox just supplied me with a list of crew that weren't on birth control and your name was on it. Why aren't you on birth control?"

"When I was younger, I tried a bunch of different injections and inhalants and all of them caused my migraines to get worse," Anna explained. "Something about the chemical effect on my body composition and my migraine history just didn't work. I went off them and haven't taken an injection since I was…22?"

"Huh," John nodded.

"Are there a lot of crew members not on birth control?"

"Very few where there's a question," Jon explained.

Anna nodded.

"It looks like we may have a lot of babies on board if we don't head back to Earth," Anna said, conversationally.

"Some are bound to terminate, but yes, more babies than we had when we launched," Jon smiled at her. "I'm pretty sure Starfleet's next order will be to return to Earth. They can't have all these pregnant women in space."

"And I guess, it won't be a secret for too much longer, who is expecting?" Anna asked.

"No, not when we need to start figuring out new uniforms," Jon said. "But hopefully we'll be back on Earth before that becomes a possibility."

Anna nodded. "I bet this is a leadership question that Starfleet hadn't considered."

"I think there are a bunch of lawyers and other individuals writing new policy and waivers as we speak," Jon chuckled.

"Can I do anything to help?" Anna asked, honestly.

"No, but thank you for the offer," Jon smiled at her. "We've got some scientists, T'Pol and Phlox working on this and I'll make an all-call announcement at some point later today with any updates."

"Well, I better let you get back to whatever you were rushing toward," Anna smiled at him and stepped to the side to allow him passage.

"No, it was nice to stop for a minute and just have a normal conversation," Jon smiled at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Anna smiled back. "Anytime."

Jon continued to walk toward the Bridge but instead of being angry, he felt his spirits a little lighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, Admiral, I can confirm 19 pregnancies on board," Jon said into his view screen.

"And are they all being advised to terminate?" Admiral Gardiner inquired.

"No," Jon said, surprised. "Each couple if free to make their own decision and…"

"But are you telling them their careers may be over, and the best course of action would be to…"

"I will not sway them in one direction or the other with hollow…" Jon said, angry.

"Not hollow," the Admiral admitted.

"Excuse me?" Jon asked.

"They have breached their contracts and…"

"Unless they were pregnant, you'd never know," Jon argued. "And they were on birth control to prevent this from happening!"

"But it still happened," the Admiral said.

"And it only happened because there's a breach or a contagion or an anomaly that has…"

"Do you have any proof of this?" the Admiral barked.

"We are investigating as we speak, and once we return to Earth we will have more testing facilities to…"

"You aren't returning to Earth, Jon," Admiral Gardiner said as he met Jon's eyes. "Starfleet has decided to place your ship under quarantine until all avenues are investigated and we can determine that…"

"Wait, quarantine?!" Jon yelled.

"If there is a pathogen on board that love boat of yours…"

"You just argued, not ten seconds ago, that they were responsible for their…"

"We will not take chances with you bringing back a contagion," Admiral Gardiner noted.

"Starfleet has the best quarantine facilities," Jon said, flabbergasted. "Nothing could get through!"

"We developed those facilities based on known contagions. This is an unknown contagion and we are not willing to risk the Earth's population getting…"

"Pregnant?" Jon asked, bewildered.

"You don't know that those babies are even normal humans," the Admiral said as he leaned toward his screen. "We can't risk those children being an alien race that…"

"Are you kidding me?!" Jon barked. "They, as humans, had sex, with other humans, of course their babies are…"

"Not your first officer," the Admiral noted.

"Okay, but that's just T'Pol and Trip," Jon said, trying to reason with the man.

"We will speak again tomorrow but until your quarantine is lifted you are to follow strict quarantine protocols and not come in contact with other humans," Admiral Gardiner said as he pulled up a star map on his screen. "The closest record we have of humans in space is on Risa 2 and they are…"

"I can't believe you are…" Jon interrupted.

"You have your order Captain," the Admiral said as he looked at Jon seriously.

Jon knew this was the wrong course of action but until he had proof, there was, obviously, no arguing with the man.

"I know my orders Admiral," Jon nodded.

"Gardiner out," the Admiral said before his screen went blank.

Jon smacked his desk hard with his fist and swore a series of expletives that he was sure, along with most of the yelling he had done in the last ten minutes, could be heard on the Bridge.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. We continue our journey on the intergalactic love boat. I have another couple of papers due and exams to prepare for, but this is proving to be way too much fun!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **XXX**

"I know that many of you have found yourselves in…unexpected circumstances," Jon addressed his crew. "Know that myself and our senior staff will support you in whatever decision you make. We know that none of these decisions are easy and please know that your medical information will be kept confidential and only senior staff and medical staff will know of any choices that have been made."

Phlox shifted next to him. He'd scheduled termination for only 2 crew members at this point and was wondering if there would be others.

"Starfleet has placed us in quarantine," Jon said.

The crowd below him gasped and started to mumble.

"I'm sure it wasn't an easy decision, but their worries are for the planet and any pathogen that may be present on board that we are unaware of," Jon said as he looked at the befuddled faces around him. "We are to limit our contact with other species, not be in contact with any humans, and take all quarantine protocols seriously. I know this is worrisome for many of you and I want to assure you that we will get to the bottom of this issue. All pregnant crew members are expected to make weekly appointments with Phlox so your pregnancy can be closely monitored. If anyone has any personal questions or concerns I will be available after this meeting. Dismissed."

Jon turned immediately to T'Pol.

"We need to consider our supplies and at what point we may need to engage in trade," Jon said quietly.

"We have supplies for 10.3 months on board," T'Pol said quietly. "Do you expect it will take longer?"

"I expect that in a few months we may need different supplies," Jon said as he eyed the crowd cueing to speak with him. "Maternity needs, baby needs…"

"Good point," T'Pol nodded. "I will work with Phlox to compile a list."

Jon nodded and looked toward the crowd.

"Okay, who was first?"

T'Pol walked toward Trip and stood next to him.

"He handled that well," Trip said.

"There are a large number of questions," T'Pol noted.

"He hasn't addressed quarters," Trip said.

"Quarters?" T'Pol asked.

"Some couples may want to live together," Trip said. "Especially with a baby up throughout the night."

"Human children are awake throughout the night?" T'Pol inquired.

"Yes," Trip said as he looked at her with a smirk. "Vulcan babies are not?"

"No, Vulcan newborns sleep an average of 7 hours each night and nap for an additional 2 hours each day" T'Pol said, surprised by this new piece of information. "Vulcan children keep that sleep pattern until they are twenty."

"Nap until you are twenty?!" Trip asked surprised.

"Yes, human children do not receive adequate sleep?"

"No, from what my brother says, he hasn't got a good night sleep since his boys were born," Trip explained.

"How old are they?" T'Pol asked.

"Ten," Trip replied.

T'Pol looked at him surprised. "Vulcan genes are more dominant, so I am sure our child will not have any sleep issues."

"I am hoping you are right darlin," Trip chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Amanda, are you ever going to talk to me again?" Travis asked as he followed her down the hallway.

"Possibly not," Amanda called over her shoulder.

"Seriously? I said I was sorry," Travis said, noting that her speed was increasing.

"Travis, you need to understand that I am not a wilting flower in need of your protection, and neither is our child," Amanda snapped.

"I screwed up," Travis said honestly.

She stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"I got stupidly protective and made a really bad choice," Travis explained. "And I was so full of myself I didn't even realize it was a bad choice until it was too late."

Amanda turned on her heel and looked at him.

"If I ever step out of time and man-splain anything again, you have the right to take me down," Travis offered. "I recognize that you can take care of yourself and it's not my job to do that for you."

Amanda nodded. "Better."

"Just better?"

"You really fucked up," Amanda said. "And I am not feeling a lot of trust right now."

"I get that," Travis said as he walked toward her. "I really am sorry."

"I know," Amanda noted.

Travis and Amanda just stood quietly for a moment looking at each other.

"Will you be my date for the movie this week?" Travis asked.

"Movie?" Amanda asked.

"I'm trying to get back in your good books," Travis smiled at her.

"Fine, I'll got to the movie with you," Amanda smiled at him.

"Great," Travis smiled at her. "Where are you off to?"

"I have to get a HIIT workout in," Amanda said.

Travis caught himself before he questioned her choice of workout and it's safety for the baby.

"Great," Travis said. "I'll leave you to it then."

Amanda smiled at him and turned to leave.

Keeping his promise was going to be harder than he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Malcolm asked Hoshi as he saw her leaning against a pillar.

"Horrible," Hoshi offered. "I have been vomiting all day. I've got a headache and I haven't slept in…"

"Can Phlox give you something to help?"

"He has given me a digestive aid," Hoshi said as she met his eyes. "It has helped, a little."

"Maybe something stronger?" Malcolm asked.

"Malcolm, we need to talk," Hoshi said as she met his eyes.

Malcolm swallowed and nodded, he knew in that moment she wanted to terminate.

"I will support whatever you choose," Malcolm said as he stood a little taller. He really didn't want her to terminate, but he also wasn't the one carrying the baby.

"Thank you," Hoshi said. "I haven't decided but each time I lose my stomach contents the more I think I wasn't meant to be pregnant right now. How am I supposed to do my job?"

"I haven't been dealing with what you have, I am sure it's really challenging," Malcolm noted.

"It is," Hoshi said. "And it's not like we're a couple or…"

Malcolm wanted to tell her he was good with becoming one. He wanted to tell her that he thought this may be his only chance to become a father. He wanted to tell her a lot of things but instead just nodded.

"Come by my quarters tomorrow and we'll talk some more," Hoshi said before she started to stand upright again. "I need to try and get a little sleep before my shift."

"Take care Hoshi," Malcolm said before he watched her slowly walk away.

XXX

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. We continue our journey on the intergalactic love boat.**

 **I'm sorry it's been a while-I have been distracted by other stories but I'm back at this one! I hope you enjoy it, the chapter is a little longer than usual.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **XXX**

"Only 6 couples want to live together?" Trip asked T'Pol surprised. It had been five weeks since they had been placed on quarantine and they were starting to develop some long-term plans.

"Apparently," T'Pol said. "It seems most pairings were not based on an established relationship but rather a sexual need."

"Huh," Trip said.

"And some parents are choosing a co-parenting situation where the child is shared between dwellings," T'Pol said. "Four couples have chosen to terminate."

"I thought the number would be higher," Trip admitted.

"Agreed," T'Pol nodded.

"I'm still surprised at Hoshi," Trip said. "She's a trooper despite being green almost 24/7."

"It is my understanding that Lieutenant Reed was quite convincing," T'Pol said absently.

"That had to be some speech," Trip smirked. "For her to deal with that level of nausea."

"Agreed," T'Pol said.

"And how are you feeling today?" Trip asked as he snaked an arm around her waist.

"We are on duty," T'Pol reminded him.

"It's just us here," Trip said with a smile.

"And we are both still on duty," T'Pol reminded him before she felt his arm leave her frame.

"Fine," Trip scoffed.

They continued to merge their lists quietly for several minutes.

"When do you want to move in together?" Trip asked. "I can make us a nice large cabin on C deck if I take out this storage unit and…"

"Is that equitable that our cabin is larger than that of others?" T'Pol asked as she peered over at his designs.

"It's not equitable, but you and I are the most senior staff on board," Trip explained. "It's not like it's equitable now. Some crew share cabins that are half the size of each of ours."

"True," T'Pol conceded. She looked closer at the drawings. "Is that a meditation corner?"

"You like that, huh?" Trip said as he leaned in. "I used a storage closet to expand out this wall."

"Are all of these modifications necessary? We could be called back to…"

"T'Pol, they aren't calling us back anytime soon, and all of these changes take time," Trip said as he met her eyes. "That and, without much of a mission, my engineers are chomping at the bit for something to do."

"Agreed," T'Pol said. "Although my scientists have enough fungus and mold cultures to keep them busy for quite some time."

"Sounds fascinating," Trip chuckled.

"I know you don't appreciate the scientific method as I do," T'Pol said. "But I would hope you wouldn't pass that prejudice onto our child."

"I wouldn't do that," Trip said seriously.

"Thank you," T'Pol said absently as she looked back toward the plans. "I think your plans for our quarters are sound. I am agreeable to them."

Trip smiled at her. He knew, once she settled into the idea, she'd be less socialist about it.

"I heard you met with Phlox this morning about the contraception," Trip said as he leaned his hips against the counter and watched her. "Any findings?"

"The only findings is that there are none," T'Pol sighed as she stopped worked and stood with him. "We have run every test and still nothing. I don't know what avenue to explore next."

"Only people trying to not get pregnant, got pregnant," Trip muttered. "And I don't think anyone was trying to actually get pregnant so that isn't a standard that we could…"

"It is," T'Pol said as her eyes lit up. "If we could have a couple, who is currently not pregnant, take themselves off birth control and engage in sexual relations…"

"What couple?" Trip asked. "More than half the people who are pregnant wouldn't even classify themselves as a couple and every actual couple is already pregnant."

T'Pol knitted her eyebrows together; he was correct in his assessment, but it would be an excellent opportunity to rule out one possibility.

"What if we asked for volunteers?" T'Pol inquired.

"Sex volunteers?" Trip asked, surprised.

"Kinsey, Masters & Johnson, Zhu and Consequo all employed the use of volunteers in their study of human sexuality," T'Pol countered.

"Now hold on," Trip said as he pulled her by the hips toward him. She stood between his legs so they were eye to eye. "We can't go asking our crew to screw around with each other and possibly produce a baby in the name of experimentation."

"The pair would have to agree to either termination or to raise the child as…"

"I don't care," Trip said clearly. "We can't ask crew members to volunteer to have sex with a stranger…"

"We are all familiar with each other," T'Pol interrupted.

"Okay, not a person you have feelings for," Trip amended.

"Many of the couples who did become pregnant did not have…"

"Yeah, but they were at least attracted to each other, not lab rats in…" Trip started.

"We'd also need to take a male, who impregnated a female and have him, off contraception, have sexual intercourse with a female off contraception and…"

"Okay, Ms. Frankenstein," Trip said as he stood up and looked down at her. "I think that's enough. You aren't going to get humans to do this. There are ethical considerations and…"

"I will draw up a proposal," T'Pol said, ignoring him. "And present it to the Captain."

"Darlin, Jon is going to laugh in your face," Trip said as he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her forehead. "Don't waste too much time on that plan, okay?"

T'Pol was already thinking of the variables she could factor in.

"T'Pol?" Trip asked.

Snapping out of the plans she was making in her head T'Pol looked up at him.

"I am agreeable to the larger cabin," T'Pol said as she met his eyes. "Your engineers may go ahead with the plans."

"I'm going to have to bunk some people up for a bit, so we can work on these. Do you want to move in with me or should I move in with you?" Trip asked with a smirk.

"I have far fewer things," T'Pol said. "Logically it would be easier if I freed my cabin for others to use," T'Pol explained.

"I'll come over tonight and help you pack?" Trip asked.

"I have a meeting with my staff at 19:00 but you are welcome to start without me," T'Pol said with a nod.

"Alright, I'll get started right after dinner with Jon and let some crew know they can move in to your place tonight," Trip said before he felt her step back.

"I have to get to work on my proposal," T'Pol said before she turned and started to leave.

"Don't break your back doing it!" Trip called after her as she exited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so sorry," Malcolm apologized again as he held Hoshi's hair back. She was vomiting into her toilet.

He did feel badly; she was sick almost all day, had lost 10 pounds and wasn't sleeping well.

Hoshi flushed the toilet and reached for the wet cloth he was holding and wiped her face. She sat down with her back to the toilet and met his eyes.

"Terminate," Malcolm said clearly. "Forget everything I said. This hasn't passed, you owe me nothing. This is horrible."

Hoshi closed her eyes and just sat and breathed for a few moments.

"Phlox wants me to try this medication that…"

"Fuck it," Malcolm said as he wiped some hair off her forehead. "Seriously, Hoshi. If I had any idea it would be like this for you, for this long, I never would have talked you into…"

"Shut up," Hoshi said quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Malcolm asked confused.

"You may have convinced me, but I wouldn't agree if I didn't really want this too," Hoshi said quietly as she wiped at her face. "You are right, it may be your only chance to…"

"Forget about me," Malcolm said clearly.

"I won't," Hoshi said as she met his eyes. "Things were going really well for us, and this…this kind of threw a wrench in everything, but I think we would be good parents and I can't think of a better dad for our son."

"Hoshi, we could see how things go, maybe have another when and if…"

"No," Hoshi said as she hauled herself to standing. She was 14 weeks pregnant and still lighter than the day she got pregnant.

"No?" Malcolm asked, surprised by her conviction.

"I am the one dealing with all…this," Hoshi said as she wiped at her sweaty brow. "If you want out…"

"No, I don't. Why would you…?"

"You're sure?" Hoshi asked.

"Absolutely," Malcolm said with surety.

"Okay then," Hoshi nodded before she tossed the wet cloth in her sink and walked from her washroom.

Malcolm, with a surprised look, followed.

XXXXXX

"You really think I would be good at trade?" Anna asked Jon as they sat together drinking coffee in his Captain's dining room.

I was mid-afternoon and they hadn't planned to meet but had appeared in the Mess at the same time in search of coffee.

"I think it builds strong negotiation skills that would be beneficial in any leadership role," Jon smiled at her. "Trip and T'Pol are excellent at negotiation."

"Well, I'll give it a try but I haven't any business background," Anna confessed.

"Neither do I," Jon chuckled. "You'll figure it out. And we're going to need some strong negotiators if Earth doesn't allow us to return anytime soon."

"True," Anna nodded before she took a sip.

"I should, get back," Jon said as he gestured with his head to the door.

"Oh, sorry, I don't mean to…" Anna said as she stood and he followed suit. "I should refill before I head back though."

"I'll see you later," Jon said before he exited with her following behind. She had grown incredibly fond of him in a non-professional way. It was making Anna feel like a university student with a crush on her professor; she knew he'd never reciprocate but her heart palpitations whenever he walked into a room couldn't be ignored.

Anna walked to the coffee machine and topped up her mug adding crème. Trip Tucker walked in just as she was adding crème and smiled at her.

"What's up Chief?" Anna asked him as she watched him also refill his coffee.

"Just thinking about an idea T'Pol has about the contraception, that's all," Trip said dismissively as he turned to her. "You going back?"

"Yeah," Anna said as they fell into step next to each other. "So what's her idea?"

"She wants to test the contraception theory by asking for male and female volunteers to go off contraception and have sex, and see if they get pregnant," Trip chuckled.

"Sounds like a solid idea," Anna said with a nod.

"You've got to be kidding me," Trip said as he looked at her surprised. "Who would sign up to be a subject in…?"

"If it would get to the bottom of this and end the quarantine, I bet there'd be a few people," Anna said, surprised he was dismissing the idea so readily.

"Who?" Trip asked. "Rostov? He'd look at it as a chance to get laid for the first time in a decade."

Anna laughed at his joke.

"True," she chuckled.

"They'd have to go off birth control and possibly make a fetus and terminate," Trip said. "Do you know any women that would…?"

"I would," Anna said.

"Get bent," Trip scoffed.

"I would," Anna said. "It's just an experiment, not personal, and if it would help…"

"You're that hard up?" Trip asked.

"It's not that," Anna said. "But have you ever thought what it would be like to be one of the people forced into quarantine on this ship through no fault of your own?"

Trip looked at her surprised, he hadn't thought of that.

"If we can get to the bottom of this and get back to Earth, it's not only better for the families, it's better for everyone else like me," Anna said honestly. "I don't want to live in quarantine for months or years on a ship full of babies."

"I hadn't thought about…"

"No one has," Anna said softly. "Look Trip, I'm happy for you and T'Pol, and I think you'll be great parents, but I didn't sign up to be on a quarantined love boat."

Trip looked at her and nodded. She was absolutely right.

"I'm sorry Anna," Trip said honestly. "I really hadn't considered what the rest of you had been going through. And now we're expanding cabins and looking at trade and…you've been forgotten."

"It's okay, you do have a lot of unexpected things on your plate," Anna offered. "But, as long as it's not Rostov or that odd scientist Persaud…"

Trip shivered at the thought of that man naked and having mechanical sex with a woman.

"…I'd do it. Maybe it would help turn this ship back towards Earth and everyone could get on with their lives instead of living in a constant state of limbo."

Trip nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell T'Pol," Trip said. "The Captain still has to agree to the experiment and we'll need to find a male, not Rostov or Persaud."

"Thank you," Anna nodded.

"And we also need a male who knocked up a female to have sex with another female without contraception to see if anything takes there," Trip said. "So two men and two women."

"Well, you've got one," Anna said before they entered Engineering.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. We continue our journey on the intergalactic love boat.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

XXXXX

Jon looked across he PADD a T'Pol who sat waiting for his response.

"You're not going to get subjects," Jon said. "As useful as this little experiment of yours would be…"

"I suggest we ask for volunteers," T'Pol said.

"If I wasn't the superior officer to literally everyone on board…" Jon chuckled.

"You would be a good test subject because you are not romantically involved with anyone," T'Pol noted.

"And I would be the first sex I'd had in 3 years," Jon chuckled. "Sorry, too much information."

"Then maybe you should be one of the subjects," T'Pol said.

"Excuse me?" Jon asked.

"As the Captain of a quarantined vessel you need to demonstrate your leadership by…"

"My leadership?" Jon joked.

"That, and maybe the sexual release will…"

"I don't think anyone wants to have sex with…" Jon interrupted.

"Sorry, I'm late," Trip said as he joined them in the Captain's Mess. "What did I miss?"

"I think the Captain should be one of the volunteers," T'Pol said.

"And I said, no one would want to sleep with me, tell her Trip," Jon chuckled.

"As long as you aren't Rostov or Persaud, we're good to go," Trip chuckled as his eyes met his friends.

"Say that again?"

"I have a female volunteer," Trip said. "And I gotta tell you, we've totally missed the boat on…"

"Wait, what does this have to do with Rostov and Persaud?" Jon asked.

"She said she'd be happy to help solve the mystery but put the brakes on her participation if it involved either of those two men," Trip said.

"Then we have one set of volunteers as the Captain has not impregnated anyone previously," T'Pol said happily.

"I'm sorry?" Jon asked. "I haven't agreed to do this."

"I thought T'Pol said you had," Trip said, confused.

"I said I'd consider it," Jon hedged. "But I seriously don't think any female member of this crew will want to sleep with me. Maybe we should ask…"

"I don't know Jon," Trip said with a smirk. "You don't see how women act around you."

"Excuse me?" Jon asked.

"You may be a little older than everyone else, but you are in great shape, and there's something about a commanding presence that makes women go a little wild," Trip said with a chuckle.

"Okay, this conversation has just got a little ridiculous," Jon said. "I am in favor of the experiment as long as the test subjects are granted privacy, know it is their own choice to participate without undue pressure, and come to an agreement about any child that may be conceived as a result of their sexual congress. I'm not even telling Starfleet about this experiment of yours until it's over."

"And you will volunteer?" T'Pol asked.

"If you can't find another male, or the female doesn't object to it being me," Jon said. "Then I, as the Captain, will give your experiment a try."

Trip smiled at him.

"What?" Jon asked.

"I'd have thought that you would want to know the female before you said that," Trip said.

Jon, suddenly thought of two very unattractive female members of the crew, and realized he may have backed himself into a very troublesome situation.

"Who is the female?" Jon asked, worry tinging his voice.

"Anna Hess," Trip smirked at his friend. It hadn't gone unnoticed by him how much time Jon and Anna had been spending together lately.

"She won't want to sleep with me," Jon said truthfully.

"Are you Rostov or Persaud?" Trip asked. "Then I think we are good."

"I'm sure she didn't anticipate that her…her Captain would be one of the possible…" Jon stammered.

"We will inquire and if she is uncomfortable with the male, I will seek out other volunteers who…"

"You're just going to ask her?" Jon inquired.

"Yes," T'Pol said looking at him oddly. "How else would I determine if she was willing to proceed with the experiment?"

"Look," Jon said as she held out his hands. "How about I speak with her?"

"Now that's putting pressure on her. She's not going to be able to tell you directly if it's a no-go. She's got a career to think about…" Trip offered.

"What if I found 2 or 3 male volunteers and she chose?" T'Pol asked. "For the purposes of the experiment it doesn't matter who the male is, but for human comfort and attraction it may be better to offer her choice."

"Good idea darlin," Trip smiled at her.

Jon nodded. He didn't like the idea of there being younger, more attractive men as competition but he'd be lying if he didn't admit that sleeping with Anna was something that had preoccupied his thoughts certain nights. Those nights were quickly followed by a day where he was a little more testy with his crew because what he dreamt about was impossible.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Little Lyle is coming along just fine," Phlox said as he showed the scan to Liz.

Liz smiled at the scan of their rapidly growing son. He was due in about 4 weeks and they hadn't really spoken about what they were going to do when he arrived.

"His odd heart palpitations have…?"

"Yes, just a phase of gestation," Phlox said dismissively.

"I was thinking he could have the last name Cutler because, well, you don't have one," Liz said as she met Phlox's eyes.

"I think that's a great idea!" Phlox said excitedly. "He has far more Denobulan than human traits. It would be nice if he had an entirely human name."

Liz hopped off the biobed and pulled down her shirt. She and Phlox had grown distant since they got the news. They hadn't slept together since and, honestly, she wasn't sure they were really even in a romantic relationship anymore.

"Do you want to co-parent 50/50?" Liz asked him.

"What would you like?" Phlox inquired.

"I think he could stay with me half the time and with you the other half," Liz said, broaching the subject of co-habiting without outright saying it. The email reminding her she needed to make a decision was still sitting on her computer. She felt that they would do better in their own places and, knowing what she did about Denobulan families, felt he may be more comfortable with that as well.

"I think I would struggle with co-habitation," Phlox admitted. "That is an excellent solution."

Elizabeth smiled at him, happy he was in agreement.

"How about we each have him for a week?" Liz asked.

"A week may be challenging in the beginning," Phlox noted.

"Right," Liz sighed.

"What about a two day cycle?" Phlox asked. "I have him for two, then you do. We could accommodate for holidays, vacations…"

"And if we got back to Earth?" Liz asked.

"I wouldn't want to reside on Earth," Phlox admitted.

"I would," Liz admitted.

"Would you be comfortable adjusting the schedule then so he could primarily reside with you, but spend significant holiday time with me on Denobula?" Phlox asked.

Liz breathed a sigh of relief. She was okay with a month here or there, but she couldn't imagine being parted from her son for months on end.

"That sounds perfect Phlox, thank you," Liz smiled up at him.

"Liz, I know this is not what either of us planned, but we will find a way to make this work, even if we are on different planets," Phlox nodded.

Liz smiled at him and then returned to her work station. Things were still awkward between them, and many things unsettled, but at least she didn't have to worry about Lyle. He'd have two loving parents and if she wasn't a few doors away on board Enterprise, she'd be his primary parent and he'd just spend visits with his dad. It was the best outcome she could have expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. I had some fun with pregnancy issues in this chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

XXXX

Trip Tucker had packed up most of her candles and books, her toiletries and the clothes in her closet. He had left her intimate apparel but, with little else to do, he grabbed a storage bin and opened the first drawer that contained her pajamas.

Trip took the neatly folded items out of the drawer and placed them neatly in the bin beside him. She was supposed to be here an hour ago, but he'd basically packed all of her things on his own at this point.

"Where the hell are you?" Trip asked under his breath as he reached for another drawer and started to take out her bras.

"Nothing logical about these," Trip quipped as he held up a lacy royal blue garment and studied it.

Just then the door opened, and Anna Hess walked in. Trip dropped the bra into the bin as if it had burned his skin and looked up guiltily.

"Hey!" He called out to her, trying to seem casual.

"I'm sorry, I was told…" Anna stammered.

"No, come in!" Trip called to her. "I would have been out of here earlier if T'Pol had…helped."

Trip grabbed another bunch of bras and unceremoniously dropped them into the bin. "I've just got a couple of drawers then the porters should…"

Anna nodded and walked in with a couple of bags and dropped them on the ground.

"They'll bring my stuff and Erin's things over soon," Anna said with a smile as she walked toward Trip.

"Thanks for moving," Trip said. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier and…"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about the experiment too," Anna said as she leaned against a wall.

"The experiment?" Trip asked. He had been talking about how the single people trapped in this situation had been left out.

"I'm thinking it's something that requires more thought," Anna said.

"Well, that's interesting, because we found a male and he's doubtful you'd want to be involved if you knew…"

"It's not Rostov or Persaud, is it?" Anna asked. "Or Nichols, he's…mechanical."

"No, it's the Captain," Trip chuckled. "He and T'Pol were talking about it before I mentioned you. She'd convinced him he needed to take the lead on this and then when I mentioned you…"

Anna looked at him concerned.

"Well, he wanted to give you options, so you weren't stuck with him," Trip added. "But I'm thinking it may be something we want to keep under wraps, if you both decide to move forward."

Anna's face turned a shade of pink that Trip hadn't seen it go before and he wondered if he had been right in his observations about Anna and the Captain. Maybe she was embarrassed by the fact that she had to turn the Captain down?

Trip opened another drawer and started to pull out T'Pol's lacy underpants and put them in the bin. He could tell Anna needed a moment.

"Look, he's your Captain and regardless of that fact, you can absolutely refuse," Trip offered.

"No, no, I am thinking this could work," Anna nodded absently, her thoughts elsewhere.

"Excuse me?" Trip stopped packing and looked at her with a pair of lilac panties in his hand.

"I think keeping it quiet is best though," Anna nodded. "Only on the need to know basis."

"I think Jon would appreciate that as well," Trip smiled at her. "Are you sure…?"

Anna nodded. "I am."

"Well, then," Trip nodded before the door opened again and T'Pol walked inside. "Finally!"

"There were many questions," T'Pol said by way of explanation. "I apologize for my…"

"Well, I've pretty much packed everything," Trip said. "You can take over with your panties."

T'Pol looked toward Anna and then back at Trip annoyed.

"She knows you wear underwear T'Pol, most people do," Trip said annoyed.

T'Pol walked past Anna and toward the open drawer, shutting it.

"Anna, I will just need a few minutes to finish packing my things before the space is available to you," T'Pol said annoyed.

"You don't need to seek other volunteers just yet, T'Pol," Trip offered to calm the waters. "Anna is good with it being the Captain."

"Excuse me?" T'Pol asked.

"She and the Captain would like it kept quiet that they are experimenting," Trip said.

"You are under no obligation to…" T'Pol started.

"I realise that," Anna nodded. "I agree."

T'Pol looked at Trip as if to say, 'I told you so'.

"Okay, okay," Trip said as he held up his hands in surrender.

XXX

Travis watched her pile another load of potatoes onto her plate with wide eyes. The woman could pack away her carbs and burn them off.

"So, I was thinking Frida," Amanda said as she shoveled a forkful of potatoes and then placed them in her mouth.

"Frida?" Travis asked. He'd contacted his parents recently about the baby and his mother had suggested his grandmother's name; Jane.

"My mother's side is Scandinavian and it's a common name passed down in my family," Amanda went on to explain as she readied another fork of carbs. "I have an aunt Frida, a second cousin, and my great grandmother was a Frida."

"Frida Mayweather?" Travis asked, not sure about the name.

"Frida Cole-Mayweather," Amanda corrected him, trying not to spit out food while she chewed.

"I'm not so sure about Frida," Travis admitted. "But Cole-Mayweather sounds nice."

"Really? Frida was kinda growing on me," Amanda said between mouthfuls of potatoes.

"Since when?" Travis asked.

"Two days ago," Amanda admitted.

"You were speaking with you aunt again," Travis smiled at her.

"Maybe," Amanda hedged.

"Uh huh," Travis simply said before he scooped up some salad.

To say that Amanda's aunt Milly was pushy would be putting it mildly. She was completely unconcerned with other people's opinions, involvement and, or, feelings when she spoke. She had been trying to railroad Amanda on anything pregnancy related since the start. Using her position as de-facto mother, because Amanda's mother had died, to push her own agenda. Milly was also a high ranking MACO and someone Amanda admired, so he had to tread lightly.

"Who is your favorite author?" Travis asked Amanda, changing the subject.

"Emily Bronte," Amanda said without missing a beat.

"And your favorite musician?" Travis continued.

"Teal Sunday," Amanda said as she scraped up the last of her potatoes. "Why?"

"Well, we now have a few more names to consider," Travis smiled at her.

"Who is your favorite author?"

"Randall Ellis," Travis smiled at her.

"Musician?"

"Tap Chico," Travis replied.

"Well, we are not naming our daughter Tap," Amanda laughed.

"No, that's an easy choice," Travis chuckled.

"I do like Randall though," Amanda said. "And Emily."

"Ellis is also nice, and Teal," Travis offered.

"Not Teal," Amanda cringed.

"Okay, so Randall, Ellis and Emily," Travis said as he placed a hand over hers. "It's a good start to a list. But I'm not okay with Frida."

"Okay," Amanda nodded before she turned to look back at the buffet to see if there were still more potatoes. "Is it embarrassing if I go up again?"

"Yes," Travis chuckled before he took her plate and stood.

"Thank you," Amanda said as she smiled up at him.

"Anything for you," Travis said back before he walked toward the potatoes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How about I just get out of your way," Trip said, his nerves on edge as he walked toward the door.

"Of course, you want to leave," T'Pol snapped back as she pulled open another full drawer and roughly pushed a bunch of his clothes to the side so she could place hers there as well.

"You know, ever since you've come back from your meeting, you've had it out for me," Trip said. "These pregnancy mood swings are…"

"So, it's all me?!" T'Pol snapped.

"I'm not saying that darlin," Trip said, apologetically. "I'm just saying that you seem to have this all under control, and it may be better if I just stepped aside and…"

"So, you aren't going to help me at all?" T'Pol asked, angry.

Trip sighed and wiped at his jaw. "I literally packed almost everything you owned, except for a few pairs of panties!"

He watched her jaw start to quiver and her eyes water some more.

"Okay, okay," Trip said as he came up to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry darlin."

He felt her shaking in his arms and instantly regretted his angry words. She was carrying their child and dealing with hormones and mood swings. The least he could do is put up with those hormones and mood swings.

He pulled back and looked down at her. They took a deep breath together and expelled the air together.

"How about I tackle the closet?" Trip asked a newly-relaxed T'Pol.

T'Pol nodded and went back to work on the drawers.

Trip finished hanging up her cat suits and chanced a look at her. She was thoughtfully smoothing out one of his folded shirts and saying nothing. He watched her smooth the shirt over and over again and then wipe at her eyes.

"Darlin?" Trip asked her softly.

"Our son will, one day, be as big as you are," T'Pol said, her voice catching.

"Yeah," Trip said as he approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder, peering into the drawer as well.

"Thirty-six years from now," Trip offered. "Actually, I've been about the same size as I was 23 so, 23 years from now."

T'Pol nodded absently.

Trip kissed her shoulder and hugged her a little tighter.

"I love you," Trip said. "And I love that we're living together."

T'Pol nodded again and turned her head to kiss the side of his face.

XXXX  
TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Please take a look at previous notes. Sorry, it's been a while for this one! Hopefully you think it's worth the wait...**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **XXXX**

Jon walked toward the turbolift thinking he needed to talk with T'Pol about his decision, it was ludicrous that he, the Captain, take part in this experiment. He was everyone's superior and there were other men on board that could take on this task. He was placing Anna in a compromising position and that was more important that making him look like a leader. No, he would tell her to get someone else.

The doors to the turbolift opened and he stepped inside, happy to be alone with his thoughts. It only went two levels before it stopped and on the other side was Anna Hess.

"Captain," Anna said awkwardly as she stepped inside the turbolift.

"Lieutenant," Jon nodded before he watched her stand next to him.

' _Lieutenant?' Jon asked himself, 'you always call her Anna. This is proof you can't go through with this!'_

"How are you Anna?" Jon asked her as he cleared his throat.

"Fine," Anna said with a smile. Her face was slowly reddening.

"I want you to know that I am on my way to tell T'Pol that I won't be taking part in the experiment because it's unfair to you and…"

"Unfair to me?" Anna asked, surprised.

"I'm your superior officer and your Captain, and you shouldn't be placed in this kind of compromising position…"

Anna then started to laugh, and Jon burst into a smirk.

"Poor choice of words," he chuckled.

"You think?" Anna chuckled with him.

Jon wiped at his forehead and tried to be serious, but she continued to giggle.

"I just think it's unfair to you," Jon said, honestly. "I think you'd be an excellent Captain one day and I don't want you wondering if your promotion was because of your skill or…"

Anna then burst out laughing even harder than before and doubled over.

The doors to the turbolift opened and two Ensigns looked at the peculiar scene inside the elevator.

"Take the next one," Jon said before he hit the close button and the button for a random floor.

He then joined Anna in her laughter.

"I can't win with anything I say," Jon said through tears of laughter.

"No, no, not so far," Anna laughed with him as she too wiped her eyes.

They both straightened and tried to calm their laughter but then Jon smiled at her and she was a fit of giggles again.

The turbolift dinged and the doors were about to open when Jon hit the Stop button. The turbolift jolted.

"Sorry," Jon apologized when she banged into the side of him.

Anna straightened herself and took a deep cleansing breath.

"I don't know if what I'm about to say will damage my career, or you'll think less of me," Anna started. "But, I was relieved when Trip said it was you."

"Relieved?" Jon asked her surprised.

"Captain?" Ensign Jenkins voice came over the speaker.

"Yes, we're fine," Jon said. "Just…uh…"

"Testing the hydraulic cables," Anna said.

"Anna?" Ensign Jenkins, a fellow engineer asked when he heard her voice.

"Yes, we'll just be a couple of minutes," Anna said. "Hess out."

The speaker turned off and Anna turned to face the Captain.

"I'm being totally insubordinate in every way right now, when I tell you that I think you're handsome Jon, and I enjoy your company," Anna said as she met his eyes. "Besides the general awkwardness of all this…I am agreeing to this for, somewhat, selfish reasons."

"Oh," Jon said, surprised and delighted all at once. "Oh, I didn't realize…"

"But if you feel it wouldn't work…" Anna added. "I will take the rejection and never speak of it again."

Jon looked at her dumbfounded. How such an intelligent, beautiful, funny woman could think he was in any way going to reject her advances…

Jon leaned forward and boldly took her face in his hands and kissed her soundly. She returned the kiss with equal passion and Jon knew in his gut that things couldn't be awkward from now on. They were well matched. He felt her stepping back toward the turbolift wall and he walked with her, pegging her between himself and the wall while he learned every nuance of her mouth.

He felt her hands running up his flanks and he too started to explore her. He cupped her breasts and planted a leg between hers so she could rub against him as he started to kiss down her neck and undo the zipper of her uniform.

"Testing complete?" Jenkins voice asked over the speaker several minutes later.

Jon pulled himself away from Anna just enough to address the annoying ensign. "Yes, we'll re-engage."

"Roger that," Jenkins said before the speaker cut out again.

Jon went back to kissing her passionately when Anna pulled back slightly.

"We need to start the turbolift," she said breathlessly.

Jon closed his eyes and dropped his head to her shoulder. His erection was rock hard in his uniform and she was panting like a cat in heat. They needed to re-assemble themselves before those doors opened.

Jon pulled back from her, surprised at his bold actions in a public space on the ship he was Captaining.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Are you on duty?" Anna asked him.

"No, I just finished shift," Jon said as he tried to tuck his erection away.

"So did I," said as she zipped her uniform back up and finger-combed her hair.

"Do you want to continue in my quarters?" Jon asked, half sure she was going to tell him to fuck off.

She nodded and then leaned over and wiped some lipstick off his lips.

"Anna, it hasn't been re-engaged," Jenkins voice called. "We've got complaints on 4 decks."

"I was just showing the Captain a circuitry configuration," Anna said. "We'll just be another minute."

Jon took a breath and walked in a circle trying to cool himself off and look less like a frenzied teenager who had just been caught making out with a cheerleader. When he looked back at her Anna looked less frazzled than before and he thought they could pass for acceptable when the doors opened.

"You ready?" Jon asked her.

Anna nodded and fixed a couple stray hairs before he hit the resume button and the turbolift jolted back into motion.

Jon stood next to Anna and took several deep breaths before he chanced a look at her. She had stubble burn from his five o'clock shadow along her right jaw line but there was nothing they could do about that right now.

The doors opened and two scientists got on board. The doors closed and Jon hit his level. Not a word was spoken between the four of them.

The doors opened to Jon's level and he stepped out of the turbolift followed by Anna. They walked side by side to his quarters and he chanced a quick look around before he stepped inside, and she followed. When she walked into his large quarters, she was immediately pulled against him into a fierce kiss and then walked backwards toward the bed.

XXXXX

Liz Cutler felt another contraction overtake her. It was too soon, Lyle wasn't supposed to come for another three weeks.

"It's too early," Liz said to Phlox as she sat back and relaxed for a moment.

"Due date was always an estimate between our two species incubation period, his size, date of conception and…"

"Shut up," Liz huffed as she felt her abdomen squeeze tightly again.

"Sorry," Phlox said as he felt her squeeze his hand hard. "You'll have to let go so I can check your dilation."

Liz reluctantly released his hand and he shimmied off her loose pants and underwear.

"Denobulan women don't usually wear underwear," Phlox said absently.

"You've told me that already," Liz hissed as she rode out another long contraction.

Phlox stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"You know, your pregnancy is progressing exactly as it should, for a Denobulan," Phlox said. "Fascinating."

Liz closed her eyes and tried to drown out his voice. He was not helping.

"Denobulan births are characterized by a series of contractions that are almost joined," Phlox explained as Liz tightened her eyes as shut as they could go. "That the progression is swift and…"

Phlox checked her dilation; nine centimetres.

"Exactly like a Denobulan woman!" Phlox said gleefully. "Are you sure you don't have a Denobulan relative?"

Liz looked at him angry and his face fell.

"Sorry, I imagine you are in pain," Phlox said as he reached for a hypo spray and placed it on her neck. "It won't harm you or Lyle."

Liz nodded and he injected her with a pain killer.

"If you follow the same progression, you'll get to ten centimetres and then stall for several hours," Phlox explained. "During those hours, most Denobulan women receive visitors, nap, eat…"

Liz looked at him as if he were insane. How could she do any of those things with a baby pushing to come out?

Phlox placed a cool cloth on her forehead and smiled down at her.

"Don't expel all of your energy at the start," Phlox cautioned. "You still have a long way to go."

Liz nodded. "Phlox I'm sorry I…"

"Women in your situation have been known to be a little cranky," Phlox chuckled. "Know that I will do everything in my power to make sure you and Lyle are safe."

Liz swallowed and nodded.

Another contraction hit and she doubled over in pain and yelled.

Phlox held her hand and rode out the contraction with her.

"I know things have been strained," Liz said when her body finally relaxed again.

"We have both been…off," Phlox conceded. "I will endeavor to do better."

Liz smiled at him. "So will I."

XXXX

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. This one's a little steamy. Fair warning.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Xxxxxxx**

"At the risk of sounding like a virginal teenager...'wow'" Jon said as he lay in bed next to Anna hours later.

Anna nodded, she was still trying to regulate her breathing.

Jon reached down and pulled over a sheet to cover them both. Anna was naked and sprawled in the middle of his bed and he was laying sideways with his legs half off the bed. It had been the hottest and most gymnastic sex he'd had in a very long time.

He righted himself on the bed and she pulled her arms and legs in to make room for him. They lay side by side looking up at the darkness that was his ceiling.

"How did you know I liked that with the finger?" Anna asked him, surprised.

"Instinct, I guess," Jon shrugged.

"Huh, " Anna said into the darkness. "Well, thank you for that."

"I hope that will factor into the next performance survey you are asked to complete for Starfleet," Jon chuckled.

Anna joined him with her own laughter.

"Full points all the way down the scorecard."

"And I guess I did put you into several compromising positions," Jon chuckled reminding her of their earlier conversation in the elevator. "You're joints are so loose."

"You have to be flexible to be an engineer on this ship, a lot of tight places," Anna commented with a snicker.

"Good point, " Jon nodded before he wrapped and arm around her shoulder. "Are you hungry? We kind of missed dinner. "

"What time is it?" Anna asked.

"21:17," Jon informed her. They'd been at it, literally, for hours.

"I'm starving," Anna admitted.

Jon rolled to face her a little more. "What do you want?"

Anna looked at him confused.

"I've got a re-sequencer here, in my room, " Jon explained.

"You do? How do I not know this?!" Anna asked excited.

"I don't use it much, " Jon said. "Trip makes me use it once a month just to keep it operational. Apparently, with disuse it..."

"... it's calibrations will be off by 2%," Anna finished.

"Yeah," Join smiled at her in the darkness.

"A chicken sandwich and apple please, sir, " Anna said very officially, before she suddenly kissed him.

Jon, surprised by the kiss, hardly reacted before she pulled back.

"Whatever the lady wants," Jon said before he ran a slow hand up her thigh and then got up to place her order.

"Two chicken sandwiches," Jon said.

Two appeared.

"That's fast, " Anna said as she rose from the bed intrigued. "The ones in the dining hall are..."

"This one is experimental, " Jon said. "Not ready for mass use. It craps out if too many requests happen in quick succession. Perfect for the Captain's use but not for the dining hall. A team at HQ is working on that issue."

Anna reached for the sandwich and looked at it. It was experimental. The sandwich was simple, without the nuances of other re-sequencers. Jon watched her bite into the sandwich and nod her head.

"It doesn't have the appearance down, but the taste is perfect, usually, " Jon smiled at her as he watched her take another bite.

He bit into his own sandwich and marveled that there seemed to be nothing awkward about standing buck naked in his quarters with Anna Hess eating sandwiches.

They both were almost finished their sandwiches when Jon spoke.

"Anna, I want you to know that I usually don't do this, " Jon said.

"Eat sandwiches?" Anna asked playfully.

Jon smiled at her.

"Neither do I," she admitted. "You're the only man on board I've slept with since we started."

"You're the only crew member I've been with," Jon clarified. There had been a couple of non-crew over the years.

"Same here," Anna nodded. There was a technician on Jupiter station that she'd been with a couple of times.

"Jon, no one needs to know about this but us, " Anna said, leaving off the experiment bit, that would come in time.

Jon nodded and ordered two apples for them.

They both sat in his bed and ate their apples. Jon couldn't help but get turned on, despite the fact that they'd just stopped having sex not a half hour previous, at the sight of Anna sitting naked and cross legged eating an apple on his bed.

Soon, the partially eaten apples were dropped on the floor as he started to kiss his way up her body again. He could smell himself on her and that, shockingly, turned him on even more. He kissed every square inch of skin to claim it as his before he entered her slowly and made love to her as they locked eyes the entire time. It was one of the most sensuous experiences he'd had in many years. Jon felt as if he was seeing into her very soul and it was beautiful. As beautiful as Anna herself.

Anna rocked below him and felt as if she wanted to breathe in every breath he expelled. He was strong, commanding, handsome and funny. His hips rocked rhythmically with hers as they progressed toward climax completely in sync with each other. She pulled her hips up slightly and his next thrust hit just the right spot.

She moaned loudly and he continued to assault the spot he knew was bringing her so much pleasure. Her moans got more striking and then, she was a wet noodle in his arms allowing the waves of orgasm to wash over her. Jon came softly inside of her, his happiness at watching her joy taking precedence over his own pleasure.

When they were both satisfied and tired he pulled out and lay on his side next to her, pulling her against him.

"Jon, that was..."

"Intense," Jon said softly.

Anna nodded.

"We should get some sleep."

Anna nodded and watched him get up to turn off the lights.

"You okay to stay?" Jon asked as he walked back to the bed.

Anna nodded and smiled at him.

"What time should I leave to avoid shift change from any people in this section?" Anna asked softly.

"Let's worry about that in the morning," Jon said tiredly as he crawled into bed next to her. "You want a t-shirt or some pajama pants or...?"

"No, I'm good, " Anna said as she felt the bed shift and him moved towards her. "It's easier this way. "

"Easier?" Jon asked.

"For when this happens again, " Anna as she ran a ghost of a hand across his chest.

"Oh," Jon smiled at her surprised. "I'm happy to hear that. "

Anna smiled in the dark as well. Neither of them mentioned the experiment, tonight wasn't about that at all.

Xxxx

"T'Pol, you know I can unlock the door with a couple of tools, but I'd like you to just open the door, " Trip said as he leaned his head against their washroom door.

It was late, it had been a long day, he was tired, and he just wanted to go to sleep.

"Please go to sleep, I'm fine," T'Pol's watery voice said softly from the other side.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, " Trip apologized. "I didn't realize it was that important to you. "

No response.

"Look, why don't you come back out and we'll give it a go, " Trip said tiredly. Truthfully, he just wanted to go to sleep.

"I know you just want to sleep, " T'Pol said, hearing his wishes through their bond. "Please just go to bed Trip. "

Trip huffed.

"Alright, I'm getting my tools, " he said before he started to look around for his shoes. He really should keep a few things in their quarters for times like this.

The washroom door opened and a crying T'Pol emerged.

"Oh darlin," Trip said as he swept her into his arms.

Her emotions had been getting stronger and stronger lately and she barely held on to the ability to control them while on shift.

"I'll meditate with you, " Trip said. "I was stupid before, ignore that. "

T'Pol took a heaving breath in his arms and broke into a new round of sobs. Trip held her even tighter and rubbed her back.

"Maybe you need a day or two, to meditate and relax. You're taking on a lot and..."

"We're running the experiment in 4 days, " T'Pol said. "I need to..."

"So, put it off for another week, " Trip said as he rubbed her back gently. "I'm surprised Jon hasn't backed out already. "

"I was expecting an excuse at this point, " T'Pol agreed as she wiped her nose with a tissue.

"Four or seven days isn't going to make a hill of beans difference, " Trip said.

T'Pol nodded and then burst into a fit of fresh tears.

Trip pulled back and looked at her.

"What now?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm an ineffective scientist, " T'Pol sobbed. "What kind of example am I to our son?"

Trip couldn't help the chuckle that came out of his mouth.

"Darlin, your not ineffective, you just need a break. And our son is the size of a peach, I don't think he's judging you "

T'Pol took a deep breath to try and regain some control.

"Come on, " Trip said as he led her to their meditation pillows. He needed to get her relaxed so they could both get some sleep.

xxxx

Lieutenant Erin Adamowitz wasn't feeling well, a cold had been coming on for days now and today it was so bad she couldn't continue her security shift. She'd gone to medical where Phlox, excited to introduce her to their new son Lyle, had given her a hypo to help with the symptoms and get her some much needed sleep.

She felt badly that she was encroaching on Anna's off shift time in their quarters, but when you were sick you were sick. Otherwise, they were perfect roommates, working opposite shifts and hardly ever seeking each other 5 days a week. It was like having your own quarters but with a friend and roommate to hang out with on weekends.

She opened the door to their darkened room. Anna was, obviously, sleeping. She didn't want to startle her so she spoke.

"Sorry Anna, I'm sick and I pulled myself off shift, " Erin said into the darkness. "Phlox and Liz have a baby boy now. "

No response. Weird, Anna had always been a light sleeper.

"Anna?" Erin asked.

She heard no snoring, breathing, rustling or any other sounds that indicated someone was there.

"Anna?" Erin asked again into the darkness.

She then hit the wall lights and the entire cabin was illuminated. Anna wasn't there. It was just after midnight and she should be. Security would know if there was an emergency in engineering, and there wasn't.

"You minx," Erin said, realizing Anna not being in their cabin at this hour meant she was in someone else's.

As long as Erin had known Anna on board, this hadn't ever happened. Anna wasn't a night owl either, like some other crew members, playing cards, games or watching films into the late hours. No, as far as she knew, Anna was pretty much in bed by 22:00 hours almost every night.

Erin pulled in her pajamas and crawled into bed, happy someone was enjoying themselves tonight. She'd need to get the scoop from Anna when she saw her next.

So, when their cabin door opened at 4am and Anna walked inside and turned on the lights to find Erin jolting up in bed, both women screamed.

"Why are you here?" Anna asked as she calmed her heart.

"Why aren't you?" Erin asked mischievously with a grin in her face.

xxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Please see previous notes. Let me know what you think!

XXXX

T'Pol sat at her desk in Lab A and waited for her subjects to arrive. She had the two PADDs set to the disclosure forms, the scientific agreement forms, and the parental responsibility forms.

She had not slept well last night. She'd taken a day off work to meditate and center herself but she'd found, since returning, that her control had slowly been lost. Last night, she'd been unable to calm her mind and get to sleep. Trip had fallen asleep quickly and seemed oblivious to her worry. Finally, she'd risen to meditate and try to quiet her mind. Instead, her mind saw it as an opportunity to worry about the list of possible genetic defects their baby could have.

When she crawled back into bed with Trip she was a blubbering mess. She had cried more in the last few weeks than her entire life. She now saw why Vulcan women left their jobs and isolated themselves from the rest of society. Trip was still asleep, but he did what he always did, and pulled her in close to him and she took a deep breath with him. That was all she needed in the moment to calm her worry.

The door opened and Anna Hess walked inside.

"I guess I'm first, " Anna says as she walked into the room with a smile.

"You are, " T'Pol nodded and gestured fur her to have a seat. "I have prepared forms for you to read and sign before we begin." 

"Okay," Anna said before she took a seat and picked up on of the PADDs and read the documents before her.

A few minutes in she looked up at T'Pol who seemed to be day-dreaming.

"Good thoughts I hope?" Anna asked T'Pol.

"I was considering the genetic anomalies that would be too challenging to read on an ultrasound at this point in my pregnancy," T'Pol said plainly.

"Oh, uh…" Anna didn't know what to say so she fell on something safe. "I'm sure everything will be fine. You're healthy and so is Trip."

T'Pol nodded in acknowledgment but didn't reply. Her mood had been off all day. She had also had he most ridiculous cravings.

Anna looked back at her forms and they both turned when the door opened again.

"Sorry, I'm running late," Phlox apologized. "Lyle was fussy, and Liz needed her sleep."

"No need to apologize," T'Pol offered. "Babies can be demanding, and the Captain hasn't even arrived yet"

Phlox sat down in one of the chairs.

"It's interesting how much human babies who are breast fed defecate," Phlox said conversationally as he sat back in his chair. "Denobulan babies…"

"Did you bring a scanner?" T'Pol interrupted him.

"I did," Phlox said as he showed her the instrument.

"You can start with testing Lieutenant Hess," T'Pol explained as she looked at her subject.

Phlox nodded and pressed some buttons on the scanner.

Just then the doors opened again, and Jon came rushing inside.

"Sorry, I'm late," Jon said out of breath.

"Please take a moment to review the consent forms," T'Pol said as she gestured toward the PADDs.

Jon took a seat next to Anna and smiled at her. She smiled in return and her face reddened slightly. T'Pol observed them but said nothing.

Phlox took a reading from Anna and drew a drop of blood from her so it could be tested.

"How's your day been?" Jon asked Anna as he eyed T'Pol out of the corner of his eye.

"Busy with the retrofits," Anna offered. "We're almost finished C deck."

"Wow, that's progress," Jon said as he turned to face her a little more fully. "Really, C deck?"

Anna smiled at his level of approval.

"Give a bunch of engineers time and nothing else to do and…"

"Uh, we have a problem," Phlox said as he walked toward T'Pol.

"What?" Jon asked as he looked at the doctor.

"Lieutenant Hess is already pregnant," Phlox explained.

"What?!" Anna asked as she turned to also look at the doctor.

"Your HCG levels are raised indicating gestation," Phlox explained as he turned the scanner to face her.

"But we haven't started the experiment," T'Pol said, stunned. Then she turned to look at Anna. "You hadn't informed me that you were…"

"I wasn't," Anna said, surprised as she looked toward Jon.

"But you are now," Jon said with a sigh.

"And you aren't on birth control?" T'Pol asked. "Was your sexual partner on birth control?"

Anna looked at Jon and then back at T'Pol. Her mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out.

"Lieutenant Hess, your behaviour is highly unethical considering the nature of our experiment," T'Pol chastised her.

"T'Pol!" Jon snapped at her.

"Captain, how else would you describe the situation?" T'Pol asked.

Anna got up from her chair and started to pace at the far end of the room.

"Sensitive," Jon offered as he got up and walked toward Anna.

T'Pol watched as Jon went up to Anna and took her by the shoulders and looked down at her. She was trying to make out what he was whispering but Phlox interrupted her.

"This puts a damper on your experiment," Phlox said as he looked toward T'Pol.

"Were you able to determine parentage with your sample?" T'Pol asked, the lights in the lab suddenly seemed too bright.

T'Pol watched as the Captain and Anna spoke, then seemed to disagree. Then she watched as they both nodded.

"You know that programme automatically…" Phlox started.

"Who is the father?" T'Pol asked as she turned to face Phlox.

She saw out of the corner of her eye that the Captain and Lieutenant Hess were walking back toward them.

"T'Pol, that's not…" Phlox started.

"I am," Jon said, his eyes not leaving T'Pol's. "We didn't think it would happen because we weren't on birth control. Everything we know indicates…"

"You were my test subjects," T'Pol said angry. "Did you think it wise to engage in sexual relations before the experiment began?"

"We weren't thinking about your experiment," Jon said, honestly as he turned to look at Anna.

"Obviously," T'Pol said as she crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed.

"T'Pol," Jon snapped again.

"I am merely stating the…" T'Pol started.

"Enough," Jon said as he protectively stepped a little in front of Anna.

"How pregnant is she?" T'Pol asked Phlox, ignoring the Captain. She could feel her stomach starting to indicate hunger again but it wasn't time for another meal.

"Just," Phlox replied.

"Did you know they were involved in a sexual relationship?" T'Pol asked Phlox.

"No," Phlox answered honestly.

"Please stop speaking about us as if we aren't in the room," Jon said. "Honestly, your bedside manner needs some work."

"I apologize," T'Pol said. She was starting to get a headache, nothing felt right today.

"Obviously, the experiment is off with us as participants," Jon said.

"Technically, only Lieutenant Hess is no longer involved in the experiment, but you Captain…"

"I'm out too T'Pol," Jon said clearly. "Phlox, Anna wants you to run some more tests."

"We can head back to Sick Bay," Phlox said with a nod.

"Thank you," Jon said before he watched Phlox and Anna walk toward the exit. "Sorry T'Pol, but you'll need a new match."

T'Pol sat heavily on her chair and closed her eyes.

"Don't you think you're over-reacting to our…?"

"I have not been sleeping," T'Pol said as she met the Captain's eyes. "I apologize for my less-than-understanding response."

"You were pretty harsh," Jon said, agreeing with her. "But Anna and I are both a little shocked as well."

"We may not need to run the experiment as it is," T'Pol said as she rubbed at her temple.

"I'm sorry?" Jon inquired.

"You and Lieutenant Hess weren't on any form of birth control?"

"No," Jon replied.

"And you had unprotected sexual relations?" T'Pol asked.

"We did," Jon nodded.

"How long have you two been engaged in a sexual relationship?" T'Pol asked.

"Kind of personal, isn't it?" Jon asked.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow.

"It was one week ago that it happened," Jon said.

"Only the one act?" T'Pol asked surprised. The lieutenant's ovulation and the act would have to have been perfectly aligned. She'd need to take a look at her ovulation schedule.

Jon looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"I need to know for scientific purposes," T'Pol explained. "If it was just the one act then…"

"Three times in the span of about twelve hours," Jon said with a sigh.

"Robust," T'Pol commented.

"Excuse me?" Jon asked surprised.

"Scientifically, you remained effective," T'Pol explained.

"Oh," Jon sighed. He then heard T'Pol's stomach growl.

"Have you not eaten?" Jon asked.

"I have and it is not time for my next meal," T'Pol said, annoyed.

"How about I drop you off at the Mess on my way to Sick Bay?" Jon asked as he rose from his seat and she sis as well. "Perhaps your moodiness is due to hunger."

"The Vulcan diet remains, essentially, the same during pregnancy," T'Pol explained.

"Well, you are carrying a half human as well," Jon said as he escorted her from the Lab. "Maybe your baby needs more snacks to regulate your mood."

"I hadn't considered that," T'Pol admitted as they walked.

"Lack of sleep always makes me cranky too," Jon said. "But don't blame Anna for what happened. I didn't protect either of us, and that was wrong."

"What is she going to do?" T'Pol asked Jon.

"She needs more time to think about it," Jon said before they walked onto a turbolift.

"Neither of you had planned on this," T'Pol stated.

"No," Jon agreed.

"And you are not in an established relationship," T'Pol offered.

"Nope," Jon nodded.

"What would you like to do Captain?" T'Pol asked him as she turned to face him slightly.

"T'Pol that's not for me to…"

"I know," T'Pol nodded as the doors opened and they stepped outside. "But if it was up to you?"

Jon rubbed at his chin as they continued to walk and T'Pol felt her headache getting worse with every step.

"I know this sounds crazy," Jon chuckled as they approached the Mess Hall. "But I think that we had a certain…connection. I don't know how to…"

"You'd keep the child?" T'Pol asked, shocked.

Jon nodded and gave her a soft smile before he continued to walk down the hall toward Sick Bay.

T'Pol watched him until he turned the corner and then looked thoughtfully at the Mess Hall doors. She needed to eat for her human baby but all the cravings she was experiencing for a hamburger would not be satisfied. With that clear thought in mind she walked into the Mess Hall.

XXXXX


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. Sorry i's been a while...**

 **Le me know what you think!**

XXXX

"Congratulate me," Hoshi said as she smiled at Malcolm. He was sitting and having lunch and was surprised to see her around so much food.

"Congratulations," Malcolm said as he eyed her funnily.

Hoshi sat down with a bowl of soup and happily picked up a spoon.

"What am I congratulating you for?" Malcolm asked, with a smirk.

"I have not lost my stomach contents in over 24 hours," Hoshi said as she raised the spoon to her mouth. She was having a broth soup; she wasn't tempting fate.

"That's amazing Hosh," Malcolm said as he patted her knee. "You hadn't said last night that…"

"I was waiting for it to be a full 24 hours," she said before she raised the spoon to her mouth. "I'm still sticking with broths for a few days but Phlox seems to think I've passed that phase."

Malcolm smiled broadly. "I think you are wise to still watch what you eat."

"I'm not going back there," Hoshi said sadly. "I will be very happy as there's more time that is placed between me and a my relationship with the toilet."

"Or my dresser drawer," Malcolm said. He still couldn't get the funky undertone of bile out of his quarters.

"Would you rather it was all over you?" Hoshi asked.

Truthfully, he would have been happier. Uniforms can be thrown out, bodies can be washed, but the drawer…

"No," he lied.

"You got off better than the Captain," Hoshi said. "That one incident was nasty. It took the wax off his boots."

"I remember," Malcolm nodded. "Well, onwards."

"Agreed," Hoshi said. "Did you hear we're on an intercept course with another Starfleet vessel?"

"I had heard something," Malcolm said in a low voice. "I haven't been told why."

"Scientific team to study what's happening," Hoshi said in a whisper. "Apparently, they don't trust T'Pol's findings."

"What findings?" Malcolm asked.

"That there's nothing to find, I guess," Hoshi said quietly. "She's not pleased."

"I can imagine," Malcolm noted. "I wouldn't want o be Trip or the Captain right about now. I imagine Trip is experiencing her personal wrath and the Captain her professional wrath."

"I haven't seen her on the Bridge all day," Hoshi said. "She must be stewing in a lab somewhere."

"Probably," Malcolm agreed.

XXXXXX

T'Pol crammed her left breast into his mouth while she rocked above him. Trip felt like he couldn't breathe and turned his head to the side, only to be met with her pulling back and slamming onto his shaft with such force he almost squealed.

"Darlin, I know you aren't yourself," Trip said as he sat up slightly, his breath ragged. "But if you hurt me, you aren't going to be getting much action. I need to be able to breath and my penis needs to not be broken."

T'Pol looked down at him with tears and her eyes and jumped off his body as if he were on fire.

"T'Pol," Trip said as he too rose and walked toward her, she was turned with her back to him in the corner of their room. "I'm sorry, but you're going to hurt me and…"

"I apologize," T'Pol said, her voice breaking and soft.

"Darlin," Trip said as he turned her around and pulled her into his arms. "Let's just be a little less forceful with my weak human body, okay?"

He felt T'Pol nod against his chest. She had entered what had been termed a "mild, pregnancy-induced pon farr," as of yesterday and Trip was trying to place some controls on a situation that felt out of control from the moment it began. She had been insatiable and, to get some sleep, he had sedated her; an option he hadn't wanted to use but had needed to, for the safety of both of them. And now they had spent an entire morning in what seemed to be one non-stop sexual encounter that showed few signs of abating. Truthfully, he was tired, a little done with sex, and just wanted to be alone for a few hours without someone placing demands on him. But, that wasn't an option.

"How about some neuropressure? That helped you calm down earlier," Trip hedged. He had an almost constant, and annoying erection because of an injection Phlox had given him and no matter how many times he released himself into her, it stayed. A good thing too, considering her demands on him.

"I just…" T'Pol said as she rubbed herself against him seductively.

"Darlin…" Trip sighed. He needed to stall.

"How are you feeling today? How's the baby?" Trip asked as he stepped back slightly.

"He's fine," T'Pol said as she stepped toward him.

"Love, I think maybe we should…" Trips started.

He didn't finish what he'd started because her mouth was on his. Her hands were already pumping his cock and she was pushing him toward a chair.

"T'Pol…" Trip started to protest but she had his ass in a chair, and he was inside her before he finished a sentence.

"Now, Trip," she huffed above him and she rose and fell, rose and fell, again and again.

Trip sat back and dropped his head back against the wall behind him, defeated. He closed his eyes and waited for her to finish. Twenty minutes later she collapsed against him and started to cry. He wrapped an arm loosely around her; he wanted to comfort her, but he just couldn't. This had gone beyond the point of sex, she was now going to just use him until her pon farr was done. He knew it, she knew it, and there really wasn't anything either of them could do about it.

T'Pol rose off of him and walked to the window to look outside. Trip rose, walked toward her and cupped her shoulder before he kissed it and then went to lay down on their bed facing the ceiling. Twenty minutes later, she walked over to him and he helped her climb on top. The next ten hours were a blur that left him dehydrated, chaffed, a little sad and really, really, tired.

When he woke to a soft cock and a sleeping T'Pol, Trip felt a great sense of relief. He rose from his spot next to her and ran his hands through his hair before he rose and looked down at her. She was naked, her skin was blotchy, she had a red rash on her breasts, and she had fluids dried on her thighs. He looked down at his two broken fingers, his bruised thighs, some bite marks on his stomach and his sad looking cock and cringed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jon paced back and forth in his quarters waiting for her. Anna had old him she wanted to talk and when he tried to probe further she had told him they would speak tonight. It had been two weeks since they found out she was pregnant. Two weeks of awkward encounters in the hallway, quiet talks and sleepless nights. He didn't want to pressure her, as the man in this situation and her Captain, he didn't want to influence her choice.

But, truthfully, he wanted to have the child. If it had been anyone else he would have been completely fine with an abortion, but Anna was different. He wasn't sure why, but he felt completely at ease with her, well, until the last two weeks while he awaited her decision. They had spent a night in each others arms, many days before that talking, and many days until they found out about the baby, flirting. He wanted to go back any of those days instead of this.

The buzzer rang on his door and Jon sat down in a chair, trying to look less nervous.

"Come in," Jon called as he opened up a file and pretended to read it.

Anna walked inside and stopped, folding her arms over her chest.

"You wanted to talk?" Jon asked casually as he closed the file in his hands.

"What are you reading?" Anna asked with a nod toward the file.

"Oh, uh, nothing important," Jon said as he watched Anna pluck the file from his hand. "Hey, you don't have clearance."

"Well, what was it about?" Anna asked, flirty.

"Personnel," Jon said as he reached for the file.

Anna glanced down and then handed it back to him.

"We should invest in the new thrusters," Anna said, seeing that the file was about equipment acquisition and no personnel.

"Should we?" Jon asked, with a smirk.

"Yes, you'd be a fool to turn down the new model," Anna said as she sat down on the edge of his bed. "Jon, we need to talk."

Jon clapped his hands together and nodded as he leaned forward on his knees.

"And please don't say one more time that you support whatever decision I make," Anna sighed as she looked at him.

"Fine," Jon smiled at her.

"I've been thinking these last two weeks and, and, if this had happened a year ago, there wouldn't be a question about my choice," Anna said. "And as much as I'm independent and…"

"Anna?"

"Jon, I'm interested in having this baby if you are interested in being involved, but if you aren't, then I'm not doing this alone," Anna said. "And I say that not because I want to trap you, or put pressure on you, but because…"

"I'm in," Jon said as he reached across and took her hands in his.

"Are you merely saying that because…?"

"No, I'm saying this because I wanted this," Jon said. "Yes, it's ultimately your choice, but if I could provide some input, I want this baby."

"You do?" Anna asked, her face alit.

"Do you?" Jon asked.

"Shockingly, I do," Anna laughed.

"Well then," Jon chuckled. "I guess we're having a baby."

"We are," Anna nodded.

"Okay, so, what now?" Jon asked.

"Now, we…we stop acting so weird around each other," Anna chuckled. "These last couple of weeks have been…"

"Yeah," Jon smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to pressure you in any way and…"

"Well, now we're decided, so let's move forward," Anna said.

"How about we start with dinner, just the two of us," Jon offered.

Anna smiled. "I'd like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


End file.
